Mary Sue: a Verdade por trás do Mito!
by lilabarto
Summary: Cansado de ler histórias de Harry Potter com uma Mary Sue? Então leia a história da verdadeira Mary Sue, a lenda que inspirou todas as outras! Conheça a verdade por trás do mito!
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo I – Aquele que ainda não há Mary Sue!**

Harry Potter ainda tinha catorze anos. Faltava pouco para virar a meia-noite. Em alguns minutos, já seria um rapaz feito: quinze anos, corpo já crescido, os primeiros fios da barba rala nascendo no rosto. Contudo, não parecia fazer absolutamente nenhuma diferença de quando tinha seus catorze, treze, doze ou onze. O tempo passara tão rápido que parecia simplesmente não ter passado.

Na verdade, Harry tinha mudado, e muito, no decorrer desses últimos quatro anos. Descobrira, de uma hora para outra, a verdade sobre muitas agruras que lhe eram escondidas. A principal revelação dizia respeito a sua própria existência e à morte de seus pais.

Harry era um menino normal! Talvez normal seja exagero. Mas era um menino apenas esquisito. No dia seguinte, era o filho de dois bruxos assassinados por outro feiticeiro. O último, por sua vez, era um louco homicida que tinha uma implicância cármica com o menino.

Tudo isso era intenso para um moleque de onze anos. Agora, Harry estava na iminência de completar sua décima quinta primavera. E pouca diferença fazia. A vida estava tão confusa e assustadora quanto parecera ao entrar pela primeira vez no Caldeirão Furado.

Dumbledore e Hogwarts estavam em estado de alerta. Voldemort retornara com força total. Cedrico Diggory estava morto. Sentia saudades de Rony e Hermione. E de Cho. Pensara muito nela durante as reclusas férias na casa dos Dursleys.

O jovem despertou de seus sonhos ao ouvir a excitação de Edwiges na gaiola. O piado da coruja também não passou despercebido pelo tio Válter:

– DÊ UM JEITO DE CALAR A GALINHA, POTTER! OU AMANHÃ NO ALMOÇO TEREMOS CANJA!

Harry tapou o bico de Edwiges rapidamente. A coruja, muito contrariada, calou-se. Mas tratou de meter um a boa bicada no dedo do dono antes de se resignar ao silêncio.

A causa da fatídica animação era um mocho que pousara no parapeito da janela gradeada. Harry reconheceu o belo corujão castanho como sendo de seu padrinho, Sirius Black.

Puxou a carta que estava no bico do animal e deu-lhe um pouco de ração. Sentou e leu, com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto. Já sabia do que se tratava. Sirius lhe dava os parabéns, lhe falava que já era praticamente um homem, que teria responsabilidades muito grandes esse ano, que a vida seria difícil...

Seria o mesmo de sempre, se não fosse pelo PS que vinha ao final da carta:

_Se cuide! _

_Ass: Sirius _

_Ps. Descobri que tenho uma filha! Quem diria, não?_

– O QUÊ? – Harry arregalou os olhos. Ajeitou os óculos na cara e leu de novo. E de novo! E releu! Nunca ficara tão perplexo na vida! Nem quando soubera a verdade sobre o que acontecera com seus pais.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry estava sentado à mesa, para tomar o seu café. Tia Petúnia encheu o seu prato de ovo mexido e fatias bacon.

– Coma bastante! Quero você muitíssimo bem alimentado para a viagem!

Harry estranhou a preocupação. Duda também. O gordo é quem reclamou:

– Ei, mãe! Que história é essa? Desde quando o Harry ganha um prato tão cheio quanto o meu?

Naturalmente, Duda estava exagerando. Seu prato era o TRIPLO do tamanho do de Harry.

– Ora, meu filho! Seu primo precisa estar preparado para a viagem de trem que ele vai fazer para aquela escola de bruxos! A última coisa que eu quero é que ele tenha um desmaio no meio do caminho!

Harry chegou a esboçar um sorriso, surpreso com aquela preocupação que a Tia nunca demonstrara antes.

– Imagine, meu Dudinha! E se resolvem devolvê-lo? Vamos ter de aturá-lo na nossa casa e nas nossas vidas pelo resto do ano!

Duda balançou a cabeça concordando. Harry fechou a cara e traçou algumas fatias de bacon numa única garfada.

– Mastigue devagar, seu porquinho! – ralhou Tia Petúnia.

– Foi mal! – desculpou-se Duda.

– Não estou falando de você, meu docinho! – a mulher arregalou os olhos. – E sim desse garoto mal educado e sem costume! Não tem estudo, não, menino? Não te dão educação naquela escola?

– É verdade! – Duda de repente pareceu despertar uma curiosidade adormecida há tempos. – O que vocês aprendem na sua Escola? Matemática dos bruxos?

– Claro que não, tesouro! – riu Petúnia. – Eles são todos uns boçais desocupados que ficam se aleijando como uns animais carniceiros! Nem fazem idéia do que seja uma fração!

– Aleijando? – repetiu Duda incrédulo. – Mas, então, como o Harry continua inteiro e nunca voltou para cá separado em caixas?

– Ah, querido! É que no caso do seu primo se trata de um retardamento MENTAL! Note a cara de debilóide completo dele!

Harry levantou-se da mesa aborrecido. Enquanto subia as escadas ainda pôde ouvir a tia e o primo discutindo.

– Ele realmente não é uma pessoa normal!

– Uma pessoa normal andaria mais alinhada!

– E daria um jeito naquele cabelo desgrenhado!

– Isso para não falar daquela pomba maluca que ele guarda no quarto!

– Aquilo é para macumba, filho!

– Mesmo assim! Sabe lá quantas doenças aquele bicho não passa?

– Isso, sem falar que faz uma barulheira danada de noite, pia como uma condenada, caga a casa toda...

– E ainda teve aquela vez que ela arrancou um tufo de cabelo da cabeça do papai!

Harry bateu a porta com força. Sentou-se na cama. Um dia ainda esquecia da proibição de uso de magia fora de Hogwarts e transformava os tios em alguma coisa gordurosa e fedorenta.

A viagem de carro até a Estação King's Cross, de onde saía o Expresso de Hogwarts, transcorreu normalmente; em silêncio sepulcral. Tio Válter estava com cara de poucos amigos, e Harry não fazia a menor questão de puxar assunto.

Após ser praticamente expulso do carro, Harry recolheu suas malas e a gaiola de Edwiges, que o Tio Válter fez questão de arremessar o mais longe possível.

– Tudo bem, Edwiges? – perguntou o menino, ao atravessar a passagem que dava na Plataforma 9½.

Do outro lado do portal, Harry pôde perceber como havia menos alunos do que o normal.

– Muitos devem estar com medo de ir para Hogwarts, agora que Voldemort voltou! – pensou.

Em meio à multidão – apesar de serem menos do que eram antes, ainda havia muitas pessoas na Plataforma –, Harry vislumbrou seu ruivo amigo Rony, que mostrava a bunda para uma velha que vinha passando.

– Dá uma boa olhada, aí, minha senhora! Na sua idade e com essa cara feia, essa vai ser a única bunda masculina que você vai ver para o resto da sua vida!

– Oi! – disse Harry. – Vista a sua calça para a gente poder conversar direito!

– Oi, Harry! – disse Rony, suspendendo os fundilhos. – Como está? Como passou as férias?

– "timas! Nem te conto! Fui à China, peguei pneumonia asiática, depois fui preso porque me confundiram com um traficante de papoula e fui torturado pela polícia! Aí eu acordei e me lembrei que estava na casa dos Dursleys, que é mil vezes pior!

Silêncio se fez por alguns instantes, enquanto o Expresso chegava à Plataforma, enchendo os ouvidos com o barulho de suas possantes engrenagens. Rony e Harry fitaram os trem por alguns instantes e pegaram suas malas, preparando para o embarque.

A família Weasley surgiu quase toda nesse momento; todos barulhentos e alegres como sempre. Molly vinha à frente, pajeando Gina:

– Agora, querida, vamos ver se você entendeu direitinho o que a mamãe te falou! Se um estranho te entregar um diário encantado que contém o segredo para abrir a câmara onde mora um monstro que vai matar todos na escola, o que você faz?

– Eu... Gah... Uhm... Pô, mãe! Não tem uma pergunta mais fácil?

– Você NÃO ACEITA, minha filha! Entendeu?

Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Então pode embarcar! – Molly voltou suas atenções para os gêmeos, que tentavam colocar uma bomba dentro da mala de Snape. – Ei! Vocês dois! Venham cá, agora!

Enquanto a senhora Weasley passava um carão nos gêmeos, Lúcio Malfoy se aproximou da pequena Gina com um diário de capa de couro preta nas mãos.

– Querida, pode me fazer um favor? Pode guardar esse diário encantado que contém o segredo para abrir a câmara onde mora um monstro que vai matar todos na escola?

– Tá bom! – Gina estendeu o braço e pegou o diário.

– Obrigado, queridinha! Pode folhear o diário o quanto quiser, viu?

– OBA! – Gina subiu a escadaria do trem toda serelepe, já abrindo o diário que acabara de ganhar.

Rony e Harry se arrumaram no vagão. Hermione apareceu à porta e cumprimentou os amigos!

– Oi, pessoal! Há quanto tempo!

– Oi, Hermione! – os rapazes responderam em coro.

– E, aí? Quais as novidades? – a menina sentou-se junto aos amigos.

– Bem, Carlinhos morreu na Romênia, porque um dragão sentou em cima dele! – respondeu Rony.

– NOSSA! QUE TRAGÉDIA!

– Nem! Consegui ficar com o quarto dele!

– Ai, Rony! Você não se sente mal?

– Eu, não! Em casa de pobre é assim, minha filha! Cada um que morre é mais comida no prato dos outros!

– E você, Harry? Algo para contar?

– Parece que o Sirius tem uma filha!

– Que barato! – disse Rony.

– O Sirius é o meu padrinho, o que faz dessa menina alguma coisa minha, não?

– Uma prima emprestada, eu acho! – falou Rony.

– Não... Ela não é nada sua, Harry! A não ser... – ponderou Hermione.

– A não ser o quê?

– A não ser que sejam fundamentadas aquelas teorias de que o Sirius é, na verdade, seu pai!

– Sirius? Meu pai! Mas que absurdo!

– Bem, Harry! – falou Rony. – Sua mãe não tem exatamente a fama de ser uma santinha...

– O que está querendo insinuar?

– Ele está dizendo que sua mãe era uma piranhona caidaça! – esclareceu Hermione.

– O QUÊ? – Harry estava chocado.

– Peraê! Popará! – interveio Rony. – Eu só chamei de piranhona! O caidaça é por conta dela!

– Não acredito que falem isso de mamãe! – Harry estava incrédulo.

– Isso não é nada, meu filho! – Hermione encarou Harry. – Já ouvi poucas e boas a seu respeito! Já ouvi que você é filho do Sirius, do Dumbledore, do Voldemort, do raio que o parta! Até do Neville!

– DO NEVILLE?

– Neville que, segundo contam, é o herdeiro de Helga Hufflepuff! – lembrou Rony

– Então por que diabos ele está na GRIFIN"RIA? – questionou Harry.

– São rumores, Harry! Não precisa fazer sentido para existirem, ou para passá-los adiante!

Enquanto o trio conversava, o trem Expresso seguia sua viagem rumo ao Castelo de Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo II Aquele em que Mary Sue cheg...

MARY SUE: A VERDADE POR TRÁS DO MITO!  
_Capítulo II – Aquele em que Mary Sue chega triunfante!_

Hermione, Harry e Rony se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória, ansiosos pela cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo. Logo que notaram os pequerruchos que ainda não tinham casas espalhados próximos ao banquinho do chapéu seletor, não puderam deixar de lembrar de quando eram eles próprios os que estavam ali.

– Tomara que aquele gordo com cara de idiota comendo meleca não caia na Grifinória! – falou Harry!

– Aposto que cai na Lufa-Lufa! – falaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu acho que cai na Corvinal! – interveio Dino Thomas.

– Eu aposto na Sonserina, mas acho difícil que ele caia lá! – ponderou Neville Longbottom.

– Então por que está apostando? – perguntou Harry, enquanto apostava na Lufa-Lufa, como a maior parte das pessoas em volta.

– Porque ia ser ótimo ver a cara de horror do Malfoy ao ver o porcalhão se sentando à mesa da Sonserina!

Fez-se silêncio para o discurso de Dumbledore. O bruxo disse algumas palavras cândidas para os alunos e lembrou a todos de como foi horrorosa a morte de Cedrico Diggory ano passado e como podiam esperar muito mais mortes esse ano letivo, porque a autora já anunciou que vai ter praticamente um genocídio no próximo livro.

Dito isso, Minerva McGonagall, professora de transfiguração e diretora da casa da Grifinória, pegou o chapéu seletor e chamou o nome do primeiro aluno a usá-lo.

– Susan Bones!

A menina levantou-se da mesa e foi se sentar no banquinho.

– Todo ano essa menina insiste em tentar sair da Lufa-Lufa, não é mesmo? – falou Hermione num tom depreciativo.

– Coitada, não a culpo! Se no dia do chapéu seletor tivessem anunciado Lufa-Lufa para mim, eu teria corrido e me tacado na fogueira! – comentou a genial e espetacular Lilá Brown.

– LUFA-LUFA! – anunciou o chapéu.

Susan Bones levantou-se arrasada, e voltou a se sentar junto aos colegas de Casa.

– Gostou dessa, sua vira-casaca? – alfinetou a Professora Sprout.

A cerimônia foi seguindo, e os alunos morrendo de tédio. As palmas para receber os alunos, que começaram sonoras e entusiasmadas, agora eram escassas e fracas. Toda a atenção dos alunos foi capturada novamente quando a Professora Minerva chamou:

– TIBÚRCIO LEITÃO!

O gordo melequento se aproximou do banquinho, que quase arriou com o peso da enorme nádega que se assentou sobre o pobre.

– É o porcalhão! – Harry cutucou Rony. – Vamos ver ganhamos algum dinheiro com a aposta!

O chapéu seletor fez charme por alguns instantes e anunciou:

– Grifinória!

Por todo o Salão Principal, ecoaram gritos de "MERDA!", dos alunos que tinham perdido a aposta (a maioria dos alunos apostou na Lufa-Lufa e na Corvinal). Os da Grifinória olhavam horrorizados enquanto o gordo se aproximava; a pança balouçando. Draco Malfoy estava rindo felicíssimo, diante da expressão de TERROR ABSOLUTO nos rostos de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

A única pessoa mais feliz do que Draco era Cho Chang, aluna da Corvinal, a única de todo o Salão que apostara que o garoto ia para a Grifinória!

–TÔ RICA!!!!! – gritava, dando saltos e correndo pelo Salão. – MILIONÁRIA!!!!! VALEU CHAPÉU!!!!!!!! TÔ RICA!!!!!!!!!! NEM PRECISO MAIS ESTUDAR!!!!!!!!! SNAPE! VAI PRO INFERNO! O DIABO QUE O CARREGUE, SEU CARRASCO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E bateu a porta, radiante, abandonando a escola, felizona, para viver de renda.

– Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou Harry. – Agora que minha Cho foi embora, o que vou fazer da minha vida? Será que estou fadado a ficar com essa idiota da Gina?

Gina estava ao lado de Rony, folheando _O Diário do Selacanto_, tentando entender o mecanismo do livro:

– Mas como é que isso funciona, hein? Ah... É só virar a página? Mas onde liga? Não liga? Ah...

Harry juntou suas mãos e orou:

– Meu Deus, eu mereço algo melhor do que essa mongol!

E suas preces foram atendidas. Dumbledore anunciou:

– Senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas, alunos e professores dessa digníssima Instituição de Ensino! É com muito prazer que eu anuncio o ingresso estelar em Hogwarts, dessa que é simplesmente uma maravilha apoteótica da natureza, a sensação do mundo mágico, filha de um grande amigo meu e financiadora da mega-piscina construída ao lado do campo de Quadribol. Diretamente dos fervorosos trópicos do Brasil...

**MARY SUE BLACK!**

As portas do Salão Principal se abriram lentamente, deixando entrar na sala um feixe de luz fluorescente e uma fumaça fria de gelo seco, na qual a luminosidade resplendia ainda mais forte.

Avançou para dentro do local uma menina linda, de olhos claros e cabelos castanhos lisos e esvoaçantes, vestindo uma roupa branca de algodão que também farfalhava com a brisa que atravessa o salão para saudá-la.

Todos olhavam admirados, imóveis. Não se ouvia nenhum ruído, nem mesmo o de uma garganta engolindo seco, apenas o som do vento e do salto de Mary Sue, tocando o chão com a delicadeza de uma pluma.

Mary Sue avançava ao som de _Feel so Good_ quase em câmera lenta; os cabelos agitando aos ares, a pele alva como a neve, um brilho suave emanando de seus olhos.

– Por que está todo mundo contemplando essa menina com cara de babaca? – perguntou Hermione.

– AAAAAAIIIIIIII! SUA INVEJOSA! – exclamou Mary Sue, revoltada, apontando para Hermione. – VOCÊ ESTRAGOU A MINHA LINDA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL!

* * *

Muito a contragosto (ela queria escolher a própria Casa), Mary Sue seguiu até o banquinho, onde se sentaria para o sorteio de Casas. Todos os meninos se animaram, querendo que ela fosse sorteada para suas respectivas casa.

A linda morena sentou-se no banquinho com charme e cruzou as pernas acenando para os rapazes embasbacados por todo o Salão. Sorriu entusiasticamente e, entre dentes, avisou ao chapéu:

– Se me colocar na Lufa-Lufa, costuro essa sua boca e te substituo por uma boina velha lá de casa, bem entendido?

O chapéu estremeceu na mão da Professora Minerva. Ela o colocou gentilmente na cabeça simétrica da perfeita Mary Sue.

– Ficou linda! – a Professora não se conteve.

– Oh! – a menina enrubesceu. – Obrigada, Professora McGonagall. Assim a senhora me deixa sem jeito!

O chapéu pigarreou e anunciou:

– Grifinória!

Eufóricos, os rapazes da casa vermelha se ergueram aplaudindo entusiasticamente, aos berros, batendo nas mesas e pisoteando o chão. Mary Sue levantou-se com graça do banquinho e foi se sentar junto à mesa da Grifinória. Achou um lugar entre Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown.

– Olá! – disse. – Vocês querem ser minhas novas melhores amigas?

– CLARO QUE SIM! – responderam as duas em coro.

– Que bom!

As meninas se abraçaram alegremente, enquanto Dumbledore anunciava que a ceia seria servida. Durante a refeição, Mary Sue foi o centro das atenções de todos.

– Você vem de onde?

– Do Brasil!

– E os seus pais?

– Minha mãe é uma dançarina brasileira! Meu pai é o Sirius Black!

– O foragido de Azkaban?

– O próprio!

– QUE IRADO!

A única que parecia profundamente irritada por ter Mary Sue em sua casa era Hermione.

– Não sei porque os garotos ficam se derretendo para essa aí! Está cheio de meninas bonitinhas em Hogwarts! E beleza nem é um atributo que deveria ser tão valorizado, sabiam? Inteligência, por exemplo, vale muito mais!

Nesse momento Harry e Rony suspiraram profundamente ao som de uma doce risada da maravilhosa Mary Sue. Hermione levantou-se irritadíssima.

– Em quarenta anos, eu vou continuar com todo o meu conhecimento sobre magias e feitiços! Quero só ver como essa carinha linda vai estar!

E partiu rumo ao dormitório.

– Deixe-a! – disse Harry para Rony. – Ela só está com ciúmes, porque antes ela era a personagem feminina mais importante, mas agora surgiu a beleza estonteante de Mary Sue, e ela está se sentindo ameaçada!

E os rapazes permaneceram até o final da noite, ouvindo a suave voz de Mary Sue relatando suas aventuras no Brasil.


	3. Capítulo III Aquele em que Mary Sue dá ...

MARY SUE: A VERDADE POR TRÁS DO MITO!  
_Capítulo III – Aquele em que Mary Sue dá à luz anjos de candura!_

Já se passavam duas semanas desde a cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo, mas, mesmo assim, Mary Sue continuava causando furor em qualquer lugar que colocasse os seus pequenos e preciosos pés.

Todos os rapazes estavam ansiosos para ganhar sua atenção, nem que fosse por alguns instantes. Os mais inteligentes se ofereciam para fazer sua lição de casa. Os mais bonitos estavam sempre se exibindo e os mais articulados lhe escreviam poesias.

Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, as duas novas melhores amigas de Mary Sue, eram muito criteriosas na escolha daqueles cartõezinhos e cartinhas que deixavam passar para a requisitada colega ler, portanto, os rapazes sempre davam o máximo de si ao escrevê-los, temendo que sua mensagem não passasse na seleção.

As meninas também disputavam a tapas as posições no segundo escalão de amigas de Mary Sue. A menina construiu uma hierarquia na escola, na qual ela ocupava o topo: era a abelha rainha, a mais cobiçada de todas as meninas de Hogwarts. Logo abaixo, vinham seus braços direito e esquerdo, as duas comparsas, Lilá e Parvati, responsáveis por separar a endeusada Mary Sue daqueles que não fossem dignos de seu esplendor magnífico. Ou seja, separá-la dos nerds, dos bêbados, dos hippies sujos, do gordo melequento e das meninas feias, gordas e ridículas que gostam da Avril Lavigne.

As meninas que não se enquadrassem nessas restrições eram as que ocupavam o segundo escalão de amigas de Mary Sue.

– Ai! Que ótimo! – comemorou uma jovenzinha da Corvinal. – Eu pensei que elas fossem achar que eu não era anoréxica o bastante! Mas elas disseram que eu só estou um pouquinho acima do peso e com um pouquinho só de esforço, eu posso fazer parte até da nata do segundo escalão!

– MEU DEUS! – exclamou Hermione. – Não é possível que vocês não vejam que essa menina é uma fútil!

– Ora, sua despeitada! – retrucou a menina da Corvinal. – Só diz isso porque você é uma nerd com um cabelo indomável! Agora, com licença, que eu tenho de ir ao banheiro vomitar o meu almoço para ficar magra!

A menina sumiu pelo corredor, batendo pé. Hermione entrou nas masmorras onde tinham aulas de Poções e se tacou numa das cadeiras. Rony e Harry chegaram logo em seguida e sentaram nas carteiras atrás de Hermione. Entraram na sala, então, Lilá Brown, Parvati Patil e a monumental Mary Sue.

Mary Sue escolheu a carteira vazia logo ao lado de Hermione para se sentar. A menina fuzilou-a com os olhos e bufou de raiva.

– Algum problema, querida? – perguntou Mary Sue, enquanto jogava os cabelos para o lado, encantando os meninos.

– Não! Nenhum! – Hermione apertou o tinteiro em sua mão com tanta raiva que o partiu ao meio, encharcando a manga da veste e a mesa de tinta negra.

– Oh! Mais que acidente terrível! – lamentou Mary Sue. – Deixe-me ajudá-la!

Mary Sue sacou a varinha e evocou um poderoso feitiço que aprendera na sua antiga escola, no Brasil:

– _Feitiçus Removedorus de Cagadaes Feitaes por Meninaes Burraes_!

Em alguns minutos a tinta evaporou. A turma toda aplaudiu, e Mary Sue retribuiu as palmas com um belo sorriso que fez os meninos suspirarem.

– Tome! Pode usar o meu tinteiro reserva! – disse Mary Sue, passando para a colega um vidro recheado de pigmento rosa.

– Sua tinta é rosa? – perguntou Hermione, ainda irritada.

– É para combinar com a minha pena e a minha coruja!

Mary Sue sacou da bolsa um gigantesco penacho espalhafatoso carmesim e uma pequena coruja rosa shocking.

– Como você arrumou uma coruja cor-de-rosa? – perguntou Hermione boquiaberta.

– Ora, ela era branca e eu fiz um feitiço para deixá-la assim! Coisa simples! Acho que até mesmo você conseguiria fazer!

– Como assim até mesmo você? Está me chamando de burra?

– Na verdade, eu estava mais inclinada para incompetente, mas se a carapuça serve...

Hermione ia responder, mas Snape entrou na sala, capa esvoaçante como sempre, e anunciou com um sorriso sádico:

– PROVA SURPRESA!

Os alunos protestaram, irritados:

– De novo? É a terceira só essa semana!

– Calem a boca! – esbravejou Snape. – E anotem os ingredientes que eu vou ditar.

Enquanto Snape falava, Hermione olhou com o canto do olho para Mary Sue e percebeu que ela estava lixando as unhas.

– Que menina maluca! – pensou. – Acho que ela não conhece o Snape! Vai dar um gritão na cara dela, dar-lhe uma bordoada na cabeça com o caldeirão e ainda vai dizer que seu pai nasceu careca e sua mãe nasceu pelada!

– Professor! – Draco levantou a mão. – Posso saber que poção é essa?

– É a poção Tomahawk, Malfoy. A poção mais difícil do mundo.

– A MAIS DIFÍCIL DO MUNDO? – a turma perguntou em coro.

– Mas é claro! – respondeu Snape. – Eu quero ferrar com todos vocês! Esperavam que eu pedisse a mais fácil?

Snape andou por entre as carteiras e falou:

– E mesmo que eu pedisse a poção mais fácil do mundo, é provável que o Longbottom ainda fizesse tudo errado! – e depois virou para Neville e falou. – Pare de mastigar isso, seu idiota! Isso é perna de cabra velha! Depois vai cair no chão estrebuchando, vai ter uma entorse e não vai saber o porquê!

Snape virou uma pirueta que fez a capa girar tanto que acertou a cara de Rony. Falou então:

– COMECEM! Vocês têm cinco segundos!

Hermione começou a picar folhas, misturar pós e sovar papas como uma desesperada, enquanto Snape contava os segundos.

– CINCO!

Hermione mexia o caldeirão com a mão esquerda, enquanto ia adicionando os ingredientes com a mão direita, amassava uns pedaços de cascalho com os cotovelos, mastigava um apanhado de ervas silvestres e ainda aproveitou que os pés estavam livres para subir numa bicicleta ergométrica e pedalar para perder uns quilinhos.

– QUATRO!

Harry e Rony estavam tão perdidos que, ao invés de misturar ovo de salamandra malandra com rabo de lagartixa, colocaram ovas de esturjão grandão e sementes de girassol. Hermione, a mil por hora na bicicleta, fazendo tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que daria até inveja no Hermeto Pascoal, deixou boa parte da classe boquiaberta.

– TRÊS! – Snape não parava de girar como uma bailarina enquanto fazia a contagem, sempre com sua capa rodopiando pelos ares.

– AI, DEUS! – exclamou Hermione. – ACHO QUE NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO!

Enquanto isso, ao seu lado, Mary Sue continuava impassível, rabiscando qualquer coisa no pergaminho com seu penacho grená.

– DOIS, UM, ACABOOOOOOOOOU! – Snape ainda fez questão de invalidar os dois últimos segundos. – ZERO PARA TODOS, EU IMAGINO!

– Espere, Professor! – gritou Hermione. – Eu terminei. Veja!

Hermione deixou a última gota de urina de unicórnio cair na poção dentro do caldeirão. Um bastonete de luz saiu, ribombou pelo ar, atravessou a sala como um cometa, passou dentro da fechadura da porta, deu duas voltas ao redor da escola, voltou à sala de aula atravessando pelo centro da terra, e explodiu no alto do teto, voando brindes para todos.

A turma aplaudiu entusiasticamente; o feitiço fora realizado com exímia perfeição. Hermione sorriu satisfeita. Mary Sue fazia questão de aplaudir de pé, o que deixou nossa querida bruxa-trouxa irritada. Ela preferia que Mary Sue se roesse de inveja.

Snape, contrariado, aproximou-se da menina e falou:

– OK, Granger! Nota nove!

– NOVE? Mas a poção ficou perfeita! Deu tudo certo!

– Tem razão! – os lábios de Snape crisparam. – Nota OITO por ser uma abusada e contestar a decisão do professor!

– Professor! – Mary Sue ergueu a mão.

– Diga, minha cara! – falou Snape, num tom muito mais cordial que o normal.

– Eu não fiz a poção, mas escrevi esse poeminha! Escute!

Mary Sue se levantou da carteira e olhou para a classe com uma expressão divagadora-sonhadora-visionária e falou:

– Sou pequenininha com a perninha grossa! De vestidinho curto papai não gosta!

A turma toda – a exceção de Hermione – explodiu em palmas. Um barulho ensurdecedor se fez ouvir na sala de Poções durante cerca de cinco minutos, durante os quais a expressão de Hermione passou de irritação-implicante para incontrolável-cólera-assassina-psicótica.

– BRAVO! BRAVÍSSIMO! – Snape era um dos mais entusiasmados com a poesia da vaporosa Mary Sue.

– Não acredito nisso! – Hermione estava perplexa.

– NOTA DEZ, MARY SUE! – anunciou Snape.

– Mas isso só pode ser um pesadelo! Só me falta ficar nua, e todos apontarem para mim rindo! – os olhos de Hermione eram uma mistura de impotência com perplexidade.

Findas as palmas, Snape se sentou em sua cadeira e falou:

– Sinto-me honrado de lecionar para tamanha literata. Jamais vi um potencial intelectual tão gigantesco nessa escola desde que eu próprio estudei aqui, anos atrás!

– Séculos atrás, ele quer dizer! – cochichou Rony.

– Depois de tão grande contribuição para a literatura nacional, não me resta outra opção senão terminar a aula agora. Naturalmente, todos os outros estão com zero!

Habitualmente, a turma estaria esbravejando por Snape ser um carrasco e ferrar com a nota de todos, mas hoje era diferente. Estavam todos tão inspirados pelo brilhantismo da produção literária da colega que não puderam deixar o ódio, a ira e o rancor se avolumarem em seus agora puros e inocentes corações. Mary Sue fizera de seus amigos anjos de candura!


	4. Capítulo IV Aquele em que Mary Sue insp...

MARY SUE: A VERDADE POR TRÁS DO MITO!  
_Capítulo IV – Aquele em que Mary Sue inspira um musical!_

Já fazia sete semanas que Mary Sue emanava sobre Hogwarts sua aura energética de amor e felicidade plena. Todos a amavam profundamente, exatamente como ela merecia. Todos, à exceção de Hermione – que era vista constantemente desenhando em seu caderno caricaturas da lindíssima Mary Sue sendo arrastada por cavalos, atropelada por caminhões, fulminada por relâmpagos, esmagada por cofres e, para completar, atingida por foguetes em queda livre –, e de Gina – que nas últimas semanas vinha se dedicando a práticas esdrúxulas como sacrificar hipogrifos, dançar nua com gravetos na lua cheia e passar o fio-dental antes de escovar os dentes.

Dia desses, Hermione estava com Harry e Rony, almoçando no Salão Principal quando Mary Sue abriu as portas e veio se aproximando da mesa da casa da Grifinória. A bruxa-trouxa tratou de catar seus pertences e sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

– Não agüento ficar no mesmo lugar que essa garota!

* * *

Rony lançou um olhar apaixonado para Mary Sue e comentou com Harry:

– Não sei como a Mione pode não gostar da Mary Sue! Ela simplesmente tão linda!

– Linda, espetacular, cheirosa e genial! – concordou Harry.

* * *

Mary Sue atravessava o salão principal com seus cabelos esvoaçando pelos ares, em seu passo de câmera lenta, com um sorriso estonteante nos lábios carnudos e sensuais que todos os meninos – e até algumas das meninas – queriam beijar. De repente, Justino Finch-Fletchley irrompeu afoito e começou a cantar para a belíssima deusa:

_I can just stay there beside you  
And love you baby,  
Let the music, take your mind  
Just release and you will find  
You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're going my way  
I love it, when we're cruising together  
Music is played for love,  
Cruising is made for love  
I love it, when we're cruising together_

Mary Sue, surpresa com a declaração de amor tão apaixonada deu uma risadinha e apressou o passo; o rosto rubro de vergonha. A reação encheu o coração dos meninos no Salão de coragem e juras de ternura começaram a salpicar pelo salão em forma de músicas e canções.

O professor Snape, que estava escondido num canto escuro do salão, foi o primeiro a se adiantar e cantar baixinho o seu amor proibido pela aluna:

_I lived my life in the shadow, never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though; I figured that was my place  
Then I bath in light! Something just isn't right  
I'm under your spell  
How else could it be anyone would notice me?  
It's magic I can tell  
How you set me free; brought me out so easily!_

Harry, que estava sentado à mesa da casa Grifinória tomou partido e defendeu a mesma canção. Ao contrário de Snape, cantou no topo de sua voz, chamando a atenção de Mary Sue e de todo o Salão para si:

_I saw a whole world enchanted, spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted I was the only one there  
But your power shone brighter than any I've known  
I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do; you just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally I knew: everything I dreamed was true!  
You made me believe!_

Snape retomou sua ode e fez coro a voz de Harry, mas enquanto o menino cantava para que todos pudessem ouvi-lo, o professor se resignou à penumbra e deu voz ao seu coração apenas para aliviá-lo. Juntos Harry e Snape cantaram:

_The moon to the tide, I can feel you inside  
I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea, drawn to you so hopelessly  
I break with every swell,  
Lost in ecstasy, spread beneath my willow tree  
You make me complete!_

Rony, que não queria ficar atrás do amigo, subiu em cima da mesa e cantou ainda mais alto. Mary Sue parou diante do ruivo e ouviu toda a sua melodia com uma expressão de lisonja no rosto:

_My first, my last, my everything,  
And the answer to all my dreams.  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are.  
I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two.  
You're, you're all I'm living for  
Your love I'll keep for evermore.  
You're the first, my last, my everything.  
In you I've found so many things,  
A love so new, only you could bring.  
Can't you see if you,  
You'll make me feel this way,  
You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day.  
I see so many ways that I can love you,  
'Till the day I die....  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream.  
You're my first, my last, my everything.  
I know there's only one, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two.  
Girl, you're my reality.  
But I'm lost in a dream,  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything_

Enquanto Rony fazia juras de amor a Mary Sue, Hermione escutava tudo do lado de fora do Salão, recostada sobre a porta, assistindo à cena através de um feixe de porta aberta. Com os olhos marejados fixos em Mary Sue, cantou, num misto de revolta, ciúme e indignação:

_I must say that she looks great  
You all make the cutest two  
I guess I should be glad for you  
But the thought of you just makes me sick  
I can't say that I'm doing fine  
Cuz I'm bout to lose my mind  
And I don't know what I'll do so_

Bateu então a porta, capturando a atenção dos alunos no Salão Principal. A pequena bruxa-trouxa atravessou os corredores de Hogwarts visivelmente abalada, ganhando ar apenas quando deixou o castelo e correu pelos jardins.

Uma chuva forte caía, mas isso não pareceu incomodar. A única coisa que a incomodava verdadeiramente era a lembrança de Rony, de SEU Rony, se declarando para uma outra menina diante dos olhos curiosos de toda a escola.

Apertou o peito esquerdo com força; uma vontade louca de arrancar a dor de qualquer maneira. Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto da menina, se misturando às gotas de chuva. Exausta da corrida, Hermione desabou no chão e deixou o rosto na terra molhada. Cantou:

_You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy  
Love don't live here anymore  
When you lived inside of me  
There was nothing I could conceive  
That you wouldn't do for me  
Trouble seemed so far away  
You changed that right away, baby  
You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy  
Love don't live here anymore  
Love don't live here anymore  
Just emptiness and memories  
Of what we had before  
You went away  
Found another place to stay, another home_

Como se a música lhe desse poder, Hermione ergueu o corpo sujo de lama do chão, ajoelhou-se e cerrou os punhos, cantando com os olhos fechados, deixando a chuva bater no rosto.

_You abandoned me  
__Love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy  
Love don't live here anymore  
In the windmills of my eyes  
Everyone can see the loneliness inside me  
Why'd you have to go away  
Don't you know I miss you so and need your love_

Tomada por uma fúria incontrolável e pelos ciúmes que se avolumavam em cada célula de seu corpo, agarrou as vestes e as rasgou, deixando a chuva lavar o corpo, purificando. Tomou a varinha nas mãos e usou-a para cortar os cabelos. Num acesso de raiva, deixou-se quase careca, enquanto cantava:

_You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy  
Love don't live here anymore  
You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore  
Live here anymore  
Love don't live here anymore  
You don't live here anymore  
You abandoned me  
Love don't live here anymore  
Love don't live here anymore  
Love don't live here anymore_

Enquanto Hermione se lamuriava nos jardins de Hogwarts, a música infestava o Salão Principal. Os Garotos da Corvinal musicavam em coro, mas, para cada um deles, era como se estivesse cantando sozinho e como se Mary Sue apenas tivesse ouvidos para a sua voz:

_I've had other girls  
I've looked into their eyes  
But I never knew love before  
'Til you walked through my door  
I've had other lips  
I've sailed a thousand ships  
But no matter where I go  
You're the one for me baby this I know, 'cause it's  
True love  
You're the one I'm dreaming of  
Your heart fits me like a glove  
I'm gonna be true blue baby I love you_

Durante a cantoria, os rapazes da Corvinal trataram de fazer estourar fogos de artifício, e feixes de luz correram pelo salão. Tudo em azul e prateado, as cores da casa. Em resposta, os meninos da Sonserina entoaram uma canção, no mínimo, provocativa. Foi Draco quem começou cantando sozinho:

_I can't deny or lie  
'Cos you're the only one to make me fly  
You know what you are, you are a..._

Então, os meninos da Sonserina se ergueram de suas cadeiras e cantaram em coro, estalando os dedos:

_Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're a sex bomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb  
And baby, you can turn me on_

As meninas, boquiabertas, em todo o Salão levaram a mãos aos lábios, tamanho era o choque com o conteúdo da música. Draco encarou um solo mais uma vez. Agora, com direito a coreografia moderninha e gemidinhos e risadinhas entre os versos:

_You know what you're doing to me don't you, haha, I know you do  
Now don't get me wrong, ain't gonna do you no harm  
This bomb's for loving and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target, come and help me ignite  
Lovestruck, holding you tight, hold me tight  
Make me explode although you know the route to go  
Is to sex me slow  
And yes, I must react to claims of those  
Who say you are not all that_

Finalmente, os demais garotos da Sonserina entraram na música e, num coro coordenado, aliado a uma coreografia cadenciada, terminaram a sua apresentação em homenagem à beleza estonteante de Mary Sue:

_Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're a sex bomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb  
And baby, you can turn me on_

Ao final de tudo, Draco deslizou ajoelhado no chão até parar diante de Mary Sue com os braços abertos. E uma enorme serpente de energia – símbolo da Sonserina – foi conjurada e brilhou sobre o Salão Principal.

A próxima – e última – declaração partiu mais uma vez da mesa da Grifinória. Quem cantava era Dino Thomas, fazendo gestos obscenos com os braços e a cintura; os punhos cerrados:

_When I'm throwing a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm acting like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And UH! Double up: UH! UH!_

No meio de sua apresentação, Dino foi atacado por um outro aluno da Lufa-Lufa, que, aos berros, anunciava que Mary Sue seria dele e de mais ninguém. Em questão de instantes, uma pancadaria generalizada se quebrou entre os presentes. Comida voava, socos eram trocados, meninas gritavam e garotos sangravam.

Mary Sue, refletindo sobre todo o amor que fora demonstrado, começou a entoar candidamente sua própria canção, em meio a toda aquela guerra, com Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil como backing vocals:

_Talking about a woman  
Talking about a man  
I just can't seem to get it together  
Joining hands in hands  
The clock it ticks and it tocks  
But my heart is on the rocks  
I'm confused, so confused  
And I got to tell you something's wrong with the news  
Yeah  
I'm confused, so confused  
And I got to tell you something's wrong with the news  
I can't choose  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby..._

_Let me feel you no good inside  
All I wanna do is love you, love you, love you  
Instead of making you cry  
But when I come about  
I just met another man the other side of town  
I'm confused, so confused  
And I gotta tell you something's wrong with the news  
I can't choose  
I'm confused, so confused  
And I gotta tell you something's wrong with the news  
I can't choose  
You ask me if I love you baby  
And I tell you that I do  
But don't you ask me if you're the only man  
'Cause I can't say that it's thru  
Talking 'bout a woman  
Talking 'bout a man  
I just can't seem to get it together  
Joining with a man, hand in hand  
The clock it ticks and it tocks  
But my heart is on the rocks  
I'm confused, so confused  
And I gotta tell you something's wrong with the news  
I can't choose  
I'm confused, so confused  
And I gotta tell you something's wrong with the news  
I can't choose  
I'm confused  
Yes I am darling, so confused  
And I gotta tell you something's wrong with the news  
I can't choose  
I'm confused, have mercy, so confused  
And I gotta tell you something's wrong with the news  
I just can't, I just can't choose  
Oh yeah baby!_

As três meninas se abraçaram. E o pau comia solto pelo Salão Principal...

CRÉDITOS MUSICAIS DO CAPÍTULO:

Justino Finch-Fletchley canta _Cruising_ de Smokey Robinson;

Severo Snape e Harry Potter cantam _I'm under your spell_i de Amber Benson;

Rony Weasley canta _You're the first, the last, my everything_ de Barry White;

Hermione Granger canta _Lovesick_ de TLC e _Love don't live here anymore_ de Madonna

Garotos da Corvinal cantam _True Blue_ de Madonna;

Draco Malfoy e o coro de meninos da Sonserina cantam _Sex Bomb_ de Tom Jones;

Dino Thomas canta _Baby got back_ de Sir Mix-A-Lot;

Mary Sue Black, Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil cantam _Confused_ de Lenny Kravitz.


	5. Capítulo V Aquele em que violentam a pis...

Mary Sue: A Verdade por trás do Mito!  
_Capítulo V – Aquele em que violentam a piscina de Mary Sue!_

Quatro meses se passaram como em quatro capítulos! Depois de ser encontrada por Hagrid quase careca e nua, cantando na chuva e atirada na lama num dos jardins, Hermione vem fazendo de tudo para convencer seus amigos de que não é doida, até socializar com Mary Sue.

No almoço de uma quarta-feira aparentemente normal, estavam sentados à mesa Mary Sue, Harry, Rony, Lilá, Parvati e Hermione, quando chegou Hagrid correndo.

– Srta. Mary Sue! Srta. Mary Sue!

– O que houve, Hagrid? Por que está tão esbaforido? É algo urgente? ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA COM MEU PAI?

– Sim, Srta. Mary Sue! Ele levou um tiro de canhão no meio da cara!

– O QUÊ?

– HAHA – Hagrid riu, apoiando as mãos no joelho e respirando com dificuldade. – Estou brincando! Seu pai está ótimo.

Todos à mesa fecharam a cara desaprovando a brincadeira de mau gosto de Hagrid, exceto Hermione, que não pôde esconder um discreto sorriso de satisfação.

– Que susto você me deu, homem! O que quer? Diga logo!

– Violentaram a sua piscina, menina!

– Como assim? Como alguém pode iviolentar/i uma piscina?

– Fizeram COCÔ nela!

* * *

Em questão de minutos, Mary Sue, Hagrid, Argo Filch, Rony, Harry, Mione, Parvati, Lilá e mais uma dúzia de curiosos estavam à borda da piscina. De fato a prova do crime continuava boiando sobre as águas. 

– Muito bem! – falou Filch. – Não achei nada no regulamento de Hogwarts que sequer faça referência a fazer cocô na piscina. É proibido fazer cocô no mato, na estufa da Prof.ª Sprout, ou dentro do Chapéu Seletor, mas, em piscina, o regulamento não diz nada! Ainda assim, creio que todos nós achamos que isso é errado! Portanto, precisamos decidir o que fazer com o cocô e com o autor desse sacrilégio com a piscina da maravilhosa e exuberante Mary Sue!

– Com licença! – falou Parvati. – Será que poderíamos parar de chamar isso de "cocô"? É que eu simplesmente odeio essa palavra!

– E você sugere que a gente chame de que? – perguntou Rony. – De tolete?

– Não... Tolete é ainda pior!

– Chama de que, então?

– Sei lá! Só chama de outra coisa!

– Que tal chamarmos de "objeto defecado"? – sugeriu Harry.

– Desculpem-me por interromper esse ensaio fantástico sobre a epistemologia das fezes, mas temos outros assuntos a tratar aqui! – cortou Mary Sue. – Francamente, Parvati. Nós estamos cá para resolver o problema da MINHA piscina! EU sou a protagonista! Resigne-se à sua posição de personagem secundária!

– Voltando ao "objeto defecado"... – falou Argo Filch. – Precisamos descobrir quem foi o responsável e obrigá-lo a limpar a sujeira.

– Agora é tarde! – falou Hagrid. – Já limpei!

– Bota de volta, então! – falou Filch.

– Que bota de volta, o quê! – gritou Lilá Brown. – Livre-se disso, Hagrid!

– Como? Dou para a Prof.ª Sprout usar como adubo?

– Joga na fossa! – sugere Rony.

– Aqui não tem fossa, Rony! – avisa Hermione.

– Gina! O que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry, tirando a atenção do "objeto defecado" e colocando-a sobre Gina Weasley.

Gina estava encharcada de sangue, retorcida no chão, agarrada a um diário sob uma parede onde estava escrito em sangue:

**O SELACANTO PROVOCA MAREMOTO**

Enquanto isso, a pequena irmã Weasley dizia, tremendo; pupilas fixas e punhos cerrados:

– Thieveses! They stole my precioussss! And we wantsss it!

– Ei! – gritou Hagrid! – Deixa a menina brincar à vontade e me diz logo o que eu faço com esse cocô!

– Cocô, não! – insistiu Parvati. – "Objeto defecado"!

– Dá isso aqui! – Lilá arrancou o saco com o cocô das mãos de Hagrid e atiçou para o alto, em direção à Floresta Proibida.

– Tá maluca, mulher? Tacando merda pelos ares? – perguntou Rony.

– Bem, realmente resolveu o problema! – ponderou Harry.

– AFINAL, QUEM FEZ ISSO COM A MINHA PISCINA?

– Nem olhem para mim! – Lilá foi a primeira a se justificar. – Como qualquer outra adolescente insegura, anoréxica e bulímica, vomitei todo o meu jantar! Não cheguei a digerir nadica de nada!

– Eu também não fui! – disse Parvati. – Eu passei o dia todo com a Lilá e nenhuma das duas sequer passou perto da piscina para produzir "objetos defecados"!

– Eu e o Rony muito menos! – acrescentou Harry, enquanto o amigo concordava com a cabeça.

– Eu trabalhei o dia inteiro! – Filch e Hagrid falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– E eu estudei o dia inteiro! – falou Hermione.

– Se me perguntarem quem eu acho que foi... – disse Lilá Brown – eu diria que foi Gina Weasley! Ela anda tão estranha, coitadinha... No mínimo estava doidona e confundiu a piscina com a privada!

– Minha irmã não fez cocô na piscina! – protestou Rony, indignado.

– Cocô, não! "Objeto defecado"! – Parvati insistia nessa bobagem.

– Se me perguntassem... – disse Draco, que se aproximava dentre a turba de curiosos. – Eu diria...

– Ninguém perguntou, Malfoy! Cale a boca e dê o fora! – Harry não deu espaço.

– E como sabemos que não foi VOCÊ, Malfoy? – disparou Hermione.

– Imagina se alguém da minha estirpe iria fazer uma coisa grotesca dessas! – Draco se sentiu profundamente ofendido. – Tá na cara que foi o boçal do Hagrid!

– MAS QUE ABSURDO! – Rúbeo se chocou.

– Foi você, mesmo! – acusou Malfoy. – Você é o único aqui que não tem estudo! Isso para não levar em consideração que você come que nem um cavalo... Vai lá na cozinha e limpa a despensa... É um produtor de cocô em potencial!

– Cocô, não! "Objeto defecado"!

– **CALA A BOCA!** – gritaram todos em coro para Parvati.

– Ei, Mary Sue! – gritou Neville, surgindo da miríade de curiosos. – Se você quiser eu posso fazer uma poção para que o culpado se acuse!

– AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII! – Mary Sue deu um grito. – Um nerd perto de mim! Lilá, Parvati! Façam alguma coisa!

Lilá se adiantou como um tigre dando bote e se atracou com o menino Neville (a bem da verdade, ela o surrou como se espancasse um saco de batatas incapaz de se defender).

– Que susto! – Mary Sue segurava o peito, sentindo o coração bater acelerado. – Aquele nerd quase tocou em mim!

– Mary Sue! É isso! – gritou Parvati. – Quem cagou na piscina só pode ter sido uma daquelas meninas gordas e feias que nós rejeitamos!

As duas meninas lançaram então um olhar furioso para Hermione.

– Ah, não! – gritou a bruxa-trouxa. – Eu posso aceitar ser chamada de nerd, de feia, de careca, até de louca! Mas de cagona, não! Aí já é demais!

– É claro que você aceita ser chamada de nerd, feia, louca e careca! Você É nerd, feia, louca e careca! – atacou Mary Sue.

– Pois saiba a senhorita... – retrucou Hermione. – Que é melhor ser nerd, feia, louca e careca do que cagar na própria piscina, só para ser o centro das atenções!

Mary Sue, boquiaberta, gaguejou:

– V-você está insinuando...

– Bem, querida! Se a carapuça serve... – desdenhou Hermione.

– Sua sorte é que você é careca e eu não posso te arrancar os cabelos! – Parvati defendeu Mary Sue.

– Não seja por isso, Parvati! Eu lhe ajudo a arrancar os seus!

Hermione se atracou com Parvati.

– Lilá! Acode aqui! – gritou Mary Sue.

– Só um minutinho! Estou quase terminando com esse aqui! – Lilá respondeu. Ela, Draco e mais dois meninos estavam chutando Neville, que estava caído no chão.

– Controlem essa menina! – Mary Sue apelou para Harry e Rony!

– Tá doida? – devolveu Rony. – Eu é que não vou parar uma briga de mulheres!

– Só falta a lama! – acrescentou Harry. – Aí ficaria perfeito.

– FILCH! FAÇA O SEU TRABALHO E SALVE A PARVATI DESSA LOUCA! – Mary Sue atirou o bedel em cima das duas meninas brigando.

No meio da confusão, Filch levou uma mordida de Parvati e o sapato de Hermione saiu voando, atingindo a cabeça de uma menina. A garota bambeou e despencou dentro da piscina inconsciente.

– AI, MEU DEUS! – gritou Mary Sue. – Se essa menina morrer na minha piscina, vão com certeza interditá-la! E todo o meu investimento vai pro lixo! Alguém precisa salvá-la! Faz alguma coisa, Hagrid!

– Você não quer que eu mergulhe nessa água suja de cocô-não-identificado, quer?

Um heróico aluno da Corvinal se atira na água e resgata a colega que se afogava.

– Ela não está respirando! – anuncia o rapaz. – Chamem a Madame Pomfrey!

Mary Sue sai correndo desesperada rumo à briga entre Parvati e Hermione, e pergunta aos meninos que assistem à batalha:

– Cadê o Filch? Precisamos carregar uma menina até a enfermaria.

– Ele levou meia dúzia de mordidas e beliscões e se mandou daqui! – respondeu Rony sem desgrudar o olho da briga.

Mary Sue saiu correndo e encontrou Filch extorquindo dinheiro dos alunos para eles poderem ver a luta.

– FILCH! Eu atrás de você que nem uma louca, e você aqui cobrando ingresso para ver as duas gurias se matando?

– Ora, minha filha! Já viu o meu salário? Trabalho que nem um puto e não ganho quase nada! Preciso arrumar um troco fazendo bico, senão já viu, né? Meu senhorio me bota na rua, minha mulher me larga, minha gata passa fome...

– Tem uma garota morrendo na piscina, sabia?

– Que bom! Uma pilantra a menos para me aporrinhar!

– MEU DEUS! – grita Mary Sue, enquanto corre pelos jardins atrás de ajuda. É quando avista Hagrid.

– HAGRID! VAI BUSCAR A MADAME POMFREY! RÁPIDO! – ela grita.

Hagrid está quase chegando na Enfermaria de Papoula Pomfrey, quando, no meio do trajeto o chão começa a tremer!

– Que diabo é isso? – pergunta Mary Sue, que cai ajoelhada no chão.

Uma monstruosa criatura verde e escamosa surgiu. Olhos vermelhos, enormes patas pisoteando o chão com força, espinho nas costas e na ponta da longa cauda. Gina estava sentada em seu ombro, com cara de paspalha, segurando iO Diário do Selacanto/i nas mãos.

Mary Sue fitou a monstruosa criatura que se aproximava e, após alguns minutos em silêncio absoluto, falou:

– Fudeu!


	6. Capítulo VI Aquele em que Mary Sue enfre...

Mary Sue: A Verdade por trás do Mito!  
_Capítulo VI – Aquele em que Mary Sue enfrenta o Selacanto!_

Mary Sue admirava embasbacada a enorme criatura que se aproximava. Hagrid, que seguia mais à frente, foi simplesmente esmagado por uma pisada do monstro.

– É... – divagou Mary Sue. – Isso está começando a ficar perigoso!

Harry surgiu diante de Mary Sue, pilotando sua Firebolt, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– Precisando de uma fuga rápida?

Mary Sue subiu na garupa da vassoura e os dois decolaram para longe do monstro. Harry pousou próximo à piscina, onde estavam Rony, Hermione, Draco, Parvati, Neville, Filch, Lilá, a menina que quase se afogou e o rapaz da Corvinal que a salvou.

– Ah, pelo menos essa menina sobreviveu! Você foi um herói, sabia? – Mary Sue disse ao menino da Corvinal. – Eu lhe daria um beijo, mas, sabe como é, você está encharcado em água de cocô!

– Acho que esse não é o momento mais adequado para se ter outra preocupação que não seja aquele monstro gigantesco que está chegando perto! – falou Hermione.

– Bem posto, carecão! Precisamos arrumar uma maneira de detê-lo! – concordou Lilá.

– Vamos bolar um plano de ataque, surpreendê-lo e destruí-lo! – ponderou Rony.

– Como assim? – interrompeu Mary Sue. – Numa escola com trezentos mil professores, onde o diretor é ninguém menos que ALVO DUMBLEDORE, nós que mal saímos dos cueiros vamos enfrentar essa criatura monstruosa?

Harry, Hermione e Rony riram da ingenuidade da colega.

– Explica para ela, Rony! – brincou Hermione.

– É que você está aqui faz pouco tempo! – falou o ruivo. – Logo, você vai aprender! Apesar de os maiores bruxos da Bretanha lecionarem nessa escola, é sempre o Harry quem salva a pátria. Sabe como é... Ele é o personagem principal, e tal!

– Quer dizer... – interveio o próprio Harry. – Era! O protagonista agora é você! Você é quem vai enfrentar o Selacanto!

– É piada, né? Vocês não querem que EU vá sozinha enfrentar aquele monstro, querem?

– Vai fundo, garota! – vibraram Lilá e Parvati. – Nós estaremos torcendo por você! De uma distância segura!

– E você? – perguntou Mary Sue a Draco. – O que você faz enquanto eles caem no tapa com os inimigos.

– Eu geralmente grito, saio correndo e, depois de ter chegado num lugar seguro, rezo para o monstro comer a cabeça do Potter!

– Eu quero fazer isso também! Por que não posso fazer isso? – Mary Sue estava inconsolável.

– Não precisa ficar com medo! – avisou Filch. – Eu estou nesse colégio faz muito mais tempo do que se pode imaginar e nunca vi um personagem principal ser derrotado pelo monstro!

– Então eu vou! – Mary Sue tomou coragem. – EU VOU LÁ! EU VOU LÁ!

– UHHHHHUUUUUUUUU! – vibraram os colegas.

– Mas antes ­– desconversou a menina. ­– Só vou pegar um negócio na minha mochila, que eu deixei lá na Torre da Grifinória! Já volto!

Mary Sue saiu correndo e, diante de todos, subiu no lombo de um hipogrifo que estava ali de bobeira (dando uma voltinha, pegando um solzinho...) e alçou vôo para além dos muros de Hogwarts.

– É... – comentou Rony para Harry. – Ela realmente está disposta a enfrentar o Selacanto de vez! Até pegou carona no hipogrifo para chegar à Torre da Grifinória mais rapidamente!

* * *

Após seis horas de espera, o pessoal já estava sentado no chão, esperando Mary Sue voltar. 

– Pô! – chiou Harry. – Que será que ela foi buscar, hein? Um piano?

– Pode ser! – ponderou Parvati. – A música acalma as feras!

O Selacanto surgiu, então, para dar uma palavrinha com a galera:

– Oi, gente. Tudo bem? Sabe o que é? É que tá quase dando a hora da minha novela, e a tal Mary Sue não volta...Tipo, já faz seis horas desde que vocês enviaram um mensageiro para me avisar de que ela ia se atrasar...

– Aliás... – interrompeu Hermione. – O que aconteceu com o Neville?

– Neville? Que Neville? – estranhou o Selacanto.

– O mensageiro!

– Ah, claro! Eu o comi! Tem problema?

Os garotos ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, como se avaliassem a questão. E disseram:

– Não, na verdade, não tem problema nenhum, não!

– Beleza! – respondeu o Selacanto. – Eu vou fazer o seguinte! Vou começar a quebrar tudo, matar os inocentes, cuspir fogo na floresta... Aí, assim que ela chegar, a gente luta! OK?

– OK!

* * *

Os alunos tomaram seus postos. Hermione, Harry e Rony sacaram as varinhas. Draco, Lilá e Parvati gritaram e saíram correndo. A menina que quase se afogou e o garoto da Corvinal que a salvou simplesmente deixaram de existir porque não eram mais importantes para a trama. E Filch... Bem, Filch fora embora depois da primeira hora de espera por Mary Sue, porque ele tinha "mais o que fazer da vida do que ficar esperando dondoca voltar para matar o Godzilla". 

– Não sou Godzilla! – protestou o Selacanto. – Godzilla é meu irmão caçula!

E o quebra pau começou! O Selacanto soltou uma imensa baforada de fogo que incendiou toda a estufa da Prof.ª Sprout. Ela, aliás, passou aos berros pelos jardins:

– Ai, as minhas mandrágoras!

Hermione tratou de mirar a varinha na altura da testa do monstro e evocou um feitiço:

– iHydrus Plumpae/i!

Uma corrente de água surgiu do extremo da varinha e ensopou o inimigo, apagando parte de seu fogo. Isso, ao contrário de enfraquecer o Selacanto, apenas o enfureceu.

– iPhotus Bazooka/i! – Gritou Harry, disparando uma rajada de energia sobre o gigantesco lagarto.

– CUIDADO COM A MINHA IRMÃ! – gritou Rony. – Ela está no ombro da criatura!

* * *

Lilá, em desabalada carreira rumo à salvação, ouviu Rony gritar pela irmã. Parou. Draco e Parvati pararam também. 

– O que foi, Lilá? – perguntou Parvati. – Estamos quase salvas!

– Preciso voltar e ajudá-los!

– QUÊ? – Draco estava incrédulo. – Você nunca ajudou em NADA, antes! Por que essa modernidade HOJE?

– Eu já me decidi! VOU SALVAR GINA WEASLEY!

– OK, boa sorte! – Draco e Parvati voltaram a correr.

– Ei, esperem! Vocês vêm comigo!

– NÓS? TÁ DOIDA? – espantou-se Parvati.

– Não é porque você quer se matar que a gente precisa ir com você! – acrescentou Draco.

– Fala sério, galera! Nós podemos ser um trio como eles são. Quem sabe a gente até consegue um ispin-off/i para a gente estrelar? Nós podemos ser como Os Impossíveis, ou As Panteras!

– E por que diabos eu gostaria de ser uma Pantera? – Draco cruzou os braços.

– Vamos lá. Vai ser divertido! – insistiu Lilá. – Eu deixo você ser a Cameron Diaz!

– Mas quem de nós vai ser a Lucy Liu? – questionou Parvati. – Afinal, a única japa da Escola era a Cho e ela vazou no segundo capítulo, lembram?

– Eu posso ser a Lucy Liu! – falou Lilá. – E você fica sendo a Drew Barrymore!

– Eu não quero ser a Drew! – choramingou a menina. – Ela é a mais feia!

– A menos bonita! – consertou Draco. – Tem uma grande diferença!

– Mas eu nem sou ruiva!

– Não seja por isso! – Lilá sacou a varinha. – iRubrus/i!

O cabelo de Parvati ficou ruivo.

– Nossa, que interessante! – exclamou Draco.

– Isso não é nada, filho! Olha só! – Lilá novamente brandiu a varinha. – iNêgus/i!

O cabelo de Parvati enrolou e se transformou num autêntico _black power_ da década de 70.

– AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! MEU CABELO!

– Vamos, Afro-Drew! Ao resgate de Gina Weasley.

Ao som de iIndependent Women/i, das Destiny's Child, Draco, Lilá e Parvati deram piruetas pelos ares, trocaram de roupas e penteados sete vezes em meio a saltos e escalaram as costas do monstro, alcançando Gina no ombro da criatura.

– Ei! – gritou Harry. – Aquele não é o Malfoy travestido?

– É ele mesmo! – concordou Rony. Então, gritou. – QUEM ACERTAR O MALFOY GANHA MINHA SOBREMESA DO ALMOÇO POR UMA SEMANA!

Draco ficou desviando dos feitiços disparados pelo trio lá no chão, enquanto Lilá se ocupava de tomar _O Diário do Selacanto_ das mãosde Gina, e Parvati tratava de amansar a menina para removê-la com calma dali.

Num dos sacodes para se desvencilhar da Pantera, Gina se desequilibrou e despencou do ombro do monstro.

– Será que ela morreu? – indagou Draco, ao ouvir o baque seco e surdo do corpo de Gina se esborrachando no chão.

– Não pense negativo, Draco-Cameron! – falou Parvati. – Ela vai sobreviver! As três Panteras deram um mortal triplo, com flic-flac múltiplo, backflips parafusados e caíram no chão de pé, sem quebrar o salto e sem desarrumar os cabelos.

Draco tomou Gina nos braços e, junto com Lilá e Parvati, buscou refúgio junto ao trio. Hermione ficava rebatendo as bolas de fogo que o Selacanto cuspia com magia.

– Obrigado por resgatarem minha irmã! – falou Rony, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçando Gina. – Você está bem?

– My precioussssss... – respondeu a menina.

– Infelizmente, a queda não afetou o cérebro dela – lamentou Lilá. – Ela continua a mesma songa-monga que era antes!

– Ei, Malfoy! – caçoou Harry. – Você ficou uma gracinha de Pantera, sabia?

– Pode fazer piada, Potter! Mas fique o senhor sabendo que não sou pro teu bico, não, viu? Sou muita areia pro teu caminhãozinho!

Quando Hermione parecia não ter mais poderes para proteger os amigos do Selacanto, surgiu Mary Sue, montada em seu hipogrifo, segurando sua coruja cor-de-rosa numa das mãos e a varinha na outra.

– MARY SUE, AO RESGATE! – gritou, para vibração de todos (exceto Hermione, naturalmente).

A coruja alçou vôo e arremessou um pequeno papel na direção do monstro. O Selacanto pegou-o e leu. "VIRE PARA O OUTRO LADO" estava escrito. A criatura o virou e, no verso, vinha escrito "VIRE PARA O OUTRO LADO". O lagartão ficou virando o papel de um lado para o outro sem cessar, enquanto Mary Sue pousava seu hipogrifo perto dos colegas.

– Esse truque vai mantê-lo ocupado por alguns instantes! Rápido! Preciso da ajuda de vocês para derrotá-lo!

Todos os garotos correram e fizeram um círculo ao redor do Selacanto. Deram as mãos e começaram a cantar:

_Heal the world....  
Make it a better place...  
For you, and for me, and the entire human race!  
There are people dying!  
If you care enough for the living...  
Make a better place for you and for me!_

O Selacanto desviou sua atenção do papel que o entretinha e ouviu o apelo da canção dos meninos:

_Heal the world....  
Make it a better place...  
For you, and for me, and the entire human race!  
There are people dying!  
If you care enough for the living...  
Make a better place for you and for me!_

Emocionado, o gigantesco monstro deixou escorrer uma lágrima.

– Convenceram-me, jovens! A partir de hoje, eu não mais serei um monstrão assassino. Também não serei mais um comunista devorador de criancinhas! Eu lutarei por um mundo melhor!

E, num monstruoso salto que fez a terra estremecer, o Selacanto alçou vôo e iniciou sua vida de misericórdia e altruísmo que lhe valeria sua canonização pela Igreja Católica após sua morte.

Enquanto isso, os jovens comemoravam com beijos e abraços, nos jardins. Surgiu então Dumbledore, cofiando a barba branca.

– Mary Sue! – disse ele. – Você derrotou o Selacanto! Meus parabéns! Em sua homenagem, por tamanho feito, eu irei promover um BAILE! Uma festança que fará jus a sua magnificência e esplendor!

– Obrigada! – Mary Sue sorriu, satisfeita.

– E Gina... – continuou Dumbledore. – Eu irei perdoá-la novamente! Mas se voltar a libertar criaturas monstruosas na minha escola, não me restará outra escolha senão expulsá-la ou dar-lhe um cérebro!

– OK! – respondeu Gina, saindo saltitando pelos jardins de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore virou-se e se recolheu.

– Velho safado! – pensou Mary Sue. – Na hora do aperto, cadê que ele aparece? Nem sombra!

– Ei, Mary Sue! – Rony a segurou pelas mãos. – Eu estava pensando... Não gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

– NADA DISSO! – interveio Draco. – Ela vai comigo!

– COMIGO! – gritou Harry.

E os três meninos ficaram batendo boca sobre quem levaria Mary Sue ao baile, enquanto a jovem exibia um semblante de profunda indecisão.

E agora? Quem vai ficar com Mary?

**Continua no próximo episódio...**

Mary Sue Black, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil cantam _Heal the World_ de Michael Jackson.


	7. Capítulo VII Aquele em que Mary Sue deci...

Mary Sue: A Verdade por trás do Mito!  
_Capítulo VII – Aquele em que Mary Sue decide: quanto mais rico melhor!_

Os alunos estavam no Salão Principal quando as corujas surgiram distribuindo a correspondência de todos. Uma enxurrada de presentinhos, bilhetinhos e cartões chegaram para Mary Sue.

– Mas que droga! – reclamou Lilá parta Parvati. – Todo dia agora é isso! Todos os meninos querem ir ao baile com a Mary Sue e ficam mandando mensagens e presentes! A gente não tá dando conta de inspecionar tudo isso!

– Há uma vantagem! – exclamou Parvati. – Outro dia, por exemplo, mandaram uma cesta recheada de bolinhos. Comi todos! Estavam ótimos!

– Parvati, sua louca! UMA CESTA INTEIRA DE BOLOS? Isso é muito calórico!

– Ih, menina! Até parece que eu digeri alguma coisa. Não deu dois minutinhos e eu já estava com a cabeça na privada, vomitando tudo!

– Ah... – Lilá respirou aliviada. – Que susto que você me deu! Só me faltava essa, agora! Minha melhor amiga virar uma gorda!

– E aí, meninas? – perguntou Mary Sue. – Quantas propostas para me levar ao baile eu recebi hoje?

– Umas cem mil! – respondeu Parvati.

– Só? Puxa, ontem foram quatrocentas milhões! Até que o dia hoje está pouco movimentado!

Dito isso, trocentas corujas surgiram no Salão despejando ainda mais badulaques, bugigangas e bibelôs sobre as três meninas.

– Nossa! Que coincidência! – gritou Mary Sue, batendo palminhas. – Agora só falta chover!

Um relâmpago fulminou os jardins e, instantes depois, um trovão ecoou pelo salão, anunciando a poderosa tempestade que desabaria pelo resto da tarde.

– Hihi! – Mary Sue achou graça. – Imaginem se chovesse ouro ao invés de água?

Uma coruja arremessou sobre as garotas um enorme pote cheio de moedas de ouro, que esparramaram pela mesa. As meninas levaram um susto com o barulho do pote batendo na mesa.

– OURO! – Parvati agarrou um punhado das moedas e colocou no bolso do uniforme. – CARA! QUE MÁXIMO ISSO!

– Ok! Ou essa é a série das coincidências mais esdrúxulas da história do planeta, ou as minhas suspeitas são verdadeiras! – Lilá encarou a colega com seriedade. – Mary Sue, me responda com sinceridade: você é Deus?

– Óbvio que não! Não me qualifico nem para santa!

– Além do mais... – acrescentou Parvati. – Deus mandou um recadinho pedindo para ir ao baile com ela!

– O QUÊ? – Lilá e Mary Sue se surpreenderam. – Deixe-me ver isso!

Parvati estendeu um papelote vermelho dobrado ao meio, escrito com tinta prateada. As meninas avaliaram o recadinho:

_Mary Sue, uma deusa estonteante como você só pode ir ao baile acompanhada pela criatura mais fenomenal do Universo, ou seja, EU!_

_ass: Deus_

– Parvati, sua besta! – ralhou Mary Sue. – Tá na cara que isso aí foi escrito pelo Draco!

Draco estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina observando as meninas. Lançou um sorriso para Mary Sue ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome.

– Nojento! – a deusa disse entre dentes. – Mudando de assunto, quem mandou o dinheiro?

– O Draco também. – falou Lilá, vendo o cartãozinho que veio amarrado numa das moedas de ouro.

– O DRACO? – Mary Sue se animou toda. – Vou lá falar com ele!

– Mas você acabou de dizer que o acha nojento! – ponderou Parvati.

– É nojento, mas é rico! E é isso que importa!

– Vai fundo, garota! – aconselhou Lilá.

– Como assim: "vai fundo"? – Parvati continuava cobrando coerência. – Você não pode estar falando sério! Ela não suporta o menino!

– Ih, Parvati! Não aprendeu nada comigo nesses meses? Nessa vida, a gente tem de ser falsa!

* * *

– É, Rony... – Hermione conversava com o ruivo e com Harry num outro extremo da mesa. – Se Mary Sue realmente preferir ir ao baile com alguém endinheirado, você fica meio fora da disputa.

– Meus pêsames! – disse Harry, na verdade, feliz de ter um adversário a menos.

– É claro que não! Eu não vou desistir ainda! O baile é em duas semanas! Eu tenho tempo de sobra para ficar rico!

– É só acertar na loteria umas seis vezes seguidas! – desdenhou Harry.

– Para o seu governo, Harry Tiago Potter, eu já tenho absolutamente tudo planejado! No período de duas semanas, eu vou arrumar uma viúva ricaça e sem herdeiros, casar com ela, dar cabo na velha e herdar tudo!

– O QUÊ? – Hermione arregalou os olhos. – RONY! ISSO É LOUCURA!

– Loucura nada! Até já escolhi em quem vou dar o golpe!

– Em quem? – Harry estava interessadíssimo. – Naquela velhota da Plataforma 9½?

– ÓBVIO QUE NÃO!

– Em quem, então?

– Na Trelawney!

Harry deu uma gargalhada sonora e se inclinou para trás com tanto entusiasmo que caiu da cadeira e se esborrachou no chão.

– Será que sou eu a única que acha isso tudo um absurdo de proporções bíblicas? – Hermione continuava perplexa.

– Fala sério, Rony! – Harry se levantou do chão. – Você vai ter coragem de comer a Trelawney?

– Pela Mary Sue eu faço qualquer coisa!

– Até comer a velha?

– Até comer a velha!

– PRIMEIRO DE TUDO! – Hermione irritou-se. – PAREM DE DIZER QUE VAI "_COMER_" A TRELAWNEY! É VULGAR E GROSSEIRO! E DEPOIS, NINGUÉM VAI "_COMER_" TRELAWNEY NENHUMA PORQUE ISSO TUDO É UM ABSURDO!

– E como você pretende seduzi-la? – Harry ignorou solenemente o faniquito de Hermione. – Vai mandar uns presentinhos para ela?

– Presentinhos? Com que dinheiro? – Rony devolveu. – Só se você financiar!

– Vai fazer o que então?

– Vou chegar na velha e mandar a real: "Escuta aí, Trelawney! Quero comer você, mas para isso a gente precisa casar".

– EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE ESTOU OUVINDO!

– É... – Harry pensou um pouco. – Deve dar certo!

– E, mesmo que a Mary Sue não me escolha, pelo menos eu vou deixar de ser um pobretão esfarrapado sem tem onde cair morto! – Rony levantou-se da mesa. – Vou tratar disso agora mesmo!

– Boa sorte!

Hermione observou o colega se levantar. Virou-se para Harry com o queixo caído e disse:

– Eu estou numa outra dimensão e vocês não podem me ouvir? É isso? Só pode ser isso!

– Ah, não! Nós podemos ouvi-la claramente! Optamos por ignorá-la!

– HARRY! NÃO É POSSÍVEL QUE VOCÊ ACHE ISSO ACEITÁVEL!

– Eu acho ótimo. O Rony vai conseguir o dinheiro, e a Trelawney vai arrumar alguma diversão nesse final de vida! Tá na cara que já faz o maior tempão que ela não vê um p...

– HARRY!!!!!! – Hermione começava a ficar vermelha.

– Ih, Hermione! Deixa! Todo mundo vai se dar bem nessa história!

– ELE VAI MATÁ-LA!

– Já tava na hora de ela morrer mesmo! Quantos anos aquela velha tem? Uns cem mil? Todo mundo sabe que ela já era viva no tempo da construção das pirâmides! Ela foi mestra do Nostradamus inclusive!

– Sério? Ela foi mestra do Nostradamus? – Hermione por um momento desligou-se do chilique que estava tendo. – Isso explica por que ele só previa tragédias!

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando.

– DE QUALQUER FORMA, – Hermione voltou ao seu estado furioso de antes, – eu até posso aceitar perder um homem para Mary Sue! Mas para aquela velha? Nem morta! EU VOU LÁ! E vou impedir esse casamento! Nem que eu precise capá-lo!

Hermione levantou-se decidida. Tinha um brilho vitorioso nos olhos e um sorriso decidido.

– Você vai capar o Rony? – Harry estranhou. – E para que você vai querer namorá-lo depois disso?

– É verdade! – Todo o entusiasmo de Hermione desmoronou. Ela tornou a se sentar ao lado do amigo. – O que eu devo fazer, então?

– Case a Trelawney com outro, antes que ela se case com o Rony!

– EXCELENTE IDÉIA! Mas quem?

– Eu sugiro o Snape. Esse é outro que não deve ter visto nunca na vida uma buc...

– HARRY!!!!!

– OK! Pare de gritar o meu nome e vá colocar o seu plano em ação.

– Obrigada pela idéia! – Hermione voou pelos corredores.

* * *

Era aula de Feitiços quando Hermione voltou a aparecer. Sentou-se ao lado de Susan Bones, a filha de Chris Columbus, e jogou um bilhetinho para Harry.

_Tudo resolvido! ._

Ele tacou o papel de volta.

_Casou a Trelawney com o Snape?_

Hermione rabiscou rapidamente no papel e o lançou de volta para o amigo.

_Não! O Rony trancou o portão da torre da Trelawney quando me viu chegando, correndo como uma louca, trazendo o Snape comigo!_

Harry virou para o verso do bilhete e escreveu:

_O que você fez, então?_

Hermione tacou o bilhete de volta e inclinou-se para o lado, remexendo na bolsa, à procura de algo:

_Corri na biblioteca e resolvi a questão!_

Hermione ergueu um livro pesado, de capa vermelha, letras bordadas a fio de ouro. O título era "_Os Divinos Segredos das Feiticeiras mais Poderosas de toda a Eternidade: Como Arrumar um Homem, Como Tirar seu Homem de Outra e Como se Vingar de um Homem que te Feriu_".

– Hermione... – Harry estava assustado. – O que você fez?

– Você vai saber em alguns instantes!

Um grito de terror ecoou por toda a escola. Harry reconheceu a voz na mesma hora. Era Rony. Levantou num salto e foi encontrar o menino, que estava tremendo no corredor, branco como um fantasma. Hermione chegou um pouco depois.

– RONY! O que aconteceu?

– A Trelawney... O Trelawney... Ou sei lá o que é aquilo!

– Acalme-se! Respire fundo e me diga o que é o problema! O que aconteceu?

– E-eu tava lá com a velha. E de repente comecei a sentir um troço me incomodando...

– Um troço? Que tipo de troço?

– Um troço lá embaixo!

– Lá embaixo? Onde?

– LÁ! Onde não deveria ter troço nenhum!

Harry levou a mão na boca!

– Não acredito! – olhou para Hermione. – Você não fez isso!

Hermione balançou a cabeça confirmando; um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

– Você botou um p...

– BOTEI!

– Na velha?

– Na velha!

– Inclusive com s...

– Inclusive! O aparato completo!

– Estou de queixo caído! – Harry realmente estava pasmo.

– Não tanto quanto o nosso Roniquinho! – Hermione desdenhou.

– Sabe, Mione... Esse seu plano B foi muito arriscado! – cochichou Harry no ouvido de Hermione. – Você parou para pensar no que podia dar errado? E se, de repente, ele gosta?

* * *

Ao final do dia, Mary Sue subiu num palanque improvisado com um papelzinho na mão para anunciar, finalmente, com quem ela iria ao baile.

– Foi uma seleção difícil! – a menina falou. – Todos aqui são adoráveis! Exceto é claro, os gordos, os feios, os nerds, as sapatonas e os hippies sujos! Mas essa gente, nós desconsideramos! Bem! Eu já me decidi! QUANTO MAIS RICO, MELHOR! E, portanto, eu irei ao baile com HARRY POTTER!

– QUÊ? – Draco ficou injuriado. – Eu sou mais rico do que ele!

– Claro que não! – explicou Lilá. – Você não tem dinheiro algum! Vai herdar do seu pai! E, mesmo assim, só vai herdar metade! O resto vai para sua mãe! O Harry é órfão e já é emancipado! A grana já é toda dele, e ainda por cima é famoso!

Harry abraçou Mary Sue e beijou-lhe o rosto. Por todo o salão, os meninos, cabisbaixos e injuriados, começaram a convidar outras meninas ao baile. Rony chamou Hermione. Ela fez charminho e disse não!


	8. Capítulo VIII Aquele em que há um baile ...

Mary Sue: A Verdade por trás do Mito!  
_Capítulo VIII – Aquele em que há um baile em tributo a Mary Sue!_

Hogwarts estava em polvorosa. Ninguém falava de outra coisa senão do Baile de Mary Sue. Ela, aliás, encomendara um vestido cor-de-rosa, sua cor favorita ("Realça a minha cútis"), especialmente para o evento. Lilá e Parvati também encomendaram vestidos à alta costura do mundo mágico. Hermione, por sua vez, preferiu ir fantasiada de galinha, em protesto por estarem promovendo um baile em tributo a Mary Sue e por ninguém ter enterrado o que sobrou dos corpos de Neville e Hagrid!

* * *

O dia do baile começou com uma movimentação muito grande. Todas as meninas já tinham vestido seus trajes de gala e, agora, preocupavam-se em dar os últimos retoques. Pintavam as unhas; umas alisavam os cabelos, outras os enrolavam; e Hermione, especificamente, ensaiava uma encenação de uma galinha botando ovo.

Já os meninos não tinham nem metade dessas preocupações. Simplesmente vestiram seus trajes especiais para festas. Nada de cabeleireiro, manicure ou afins. Harry era a exceção. Gastou muitos galeões com sua produção, pois precisava estar muito chique e bonito para fazer jus à beleza estonteante de Mary Sue.

Rony, por sua vez, estava exultante. Esse era o primeiro ano que não se preocupava com o que os outros diriam de suas roupas de segunda mão. Afinal, iria com Hermione (depois de muita insistência, ela assentiu em ir com ele ao baile) trajada de galináceo. Quem iria se preocupar com o que ele vestiria estando de braços dados com uma franga? Optou por tomar partido da situação: decidiu ir ao baile usando uma peruca vermelha igual a do Bozo, o ruivo de maior projeção em todo o mundo (tanto o mágico, quanto o trouxa).

* * *

A festividade começou com o crepúsculo. O vermelho do céu dava um tom bucólico à cena, o que apetecia a Mary Sue. As pessoas foram logo chegando no Salão de Festas; Dumbledore as saudava alegremente na entrada do recinto.

– Veja só, Minerva! – cochichou o diretor para a professora McGonagall entre um "olá, meus jovens" e um "aproveitem a noite". – Logo, logo, Hogwarts vai estar cheia de casais dançando, meninas com o salto do sapato quebrado, rapazes que beberam além da conta, e adolescentes fornicando no mato! Não é um ótimo exemplo a ser dado para as crianças lendo isso aqui?

* * *

Harry encontrou com Mary Sue ao pé de uma escadaria. Viu sua bela acompanhante descendo com uma mão no corrimão, a outra segurando com graça a barra do vestido, num ritmo elegante, olhos semicerrados fixos nos seus, um sorriso discreto no rosto aristocrático. Estava impassível, não esboçou nenhuma alteração, nem mesmo quando uma menina gorda escorregou do seu lado, rolou escada abaixo, derrubou três meninos que estavam dando mole por ali, e se espatifou no chão toda arreganhada, com o vestido arriado até a cintura.

– Vamos, Harry? – perguntou, dando braço ao menino.

– CLARO! – ele respondeu feliz.

Logo atrás vieram Parvati, trajando uma roupa azul escura, e seu acompanhante Dino Thomas, que trajava um terno de cor púrpura e, no peito, exibia inúmeras correntes douradas. Um pouco atrás estavam Lilá Brown, linda de preto, e Draco, impecável. Formariam um casal muito bonito, se ela não estivesse preocupadíssima em como impediria Hermione de arruinar o baile de sua amiga Mary Sue, e ele, ainda furioso por ter sido preterido por Mary Sue, especialmente por ela ter escolhido Harry.

Rony e Hermione foram um dos últimos a chegar no Baile. Ela tivera problemas em prender o bico de sua fantasia. Rony tentou ajudá-la, mas a menina estava irritadíssima e lhe dava respostas atravessadas a todo instante. Não tardou para Rony mandá-la enfiar o bico na cloaca!

O mau-humor do casal era visível logo que adentraram no Salão, e o diretor os felicitou:

– Tenha uma noite agradável, rapaz! Adorei o seu corte de cabelos! É inspirado no Bozo, não? Eu adoro o Bozo! Assistia-lhe quando pequetito, mas ainda me lembro dele até hoje! – Dumbledore riu-se. – E sinto por não ter arrumado um par e tenha precisado vir ao Baile com uma galinha!

– RÁ! – exclamou Hermione-Franga. – Aí está você, seu velho safado! Estive atrás de você a semana toda, mas você ficava fugindo de mim!

– Srta. Granger? – Dumbledore deu um sorriso meio amarelo para a aluna. – A galinha é você?

– Pode me explicar porque estamos aqui celebrando num Baile, enquanto as carcaças do Hagrid e um pedaço da perna do Neville (que o Selacanto não comeu) ainda estão ao relento lá nos jardins?

– Bem, Srta. Granger... Hagrid sabia da alta periculosidade de sua função ao aceitá-la! E eu teria providenciado uma cova se conseguisse uma grande o bastante!

– E quanto ao Neville?

– Quem?

– Neville! Neville Longbottom!

– Nem faço idéia de quem seja esse!

– COMO ASSIM? Você tem obrigação de saber quem são seus alunos! VOCÊ É O DIRETOR!

– Srta. Granger! Tome isso! – Dumbledore entregou um papel com algo escrito.

"Vire para o outro lado". Hermione virou para o verso. Estava escrito "Vire para o outro lado".

– Isso não vai funcionar comigo! – gritou a menina, mas já era tarde demais. O velho já se pirulitara dali.

– Ainda o pego! – falou Hermione-Franga. – Vamos Rony!

– RONY-BOZO! Eu já disse que só te chamo de Hermione-Franga se você me tratar por Rony-Bozo!

* * *

Enquanto isso, Mary Sue encontrava seu pai jogando um charme em Madame Pince, a Bibliotecária.

– PAI! – a menina lhe deu um forte abraço.

– ORA! Se não é a minha bastardinha favorita! Como está querida?

– Ótima! Eu vim ao baile com o Harry! E ele está se comportando como um verdadeiro cavalheiro!

– Olá, Sirius! – cumprimentou o rapazinho.

– Estou de olho em vocês, jovens! Comportem-se! – brincou Sirius, deixando os dois a sós mais uma vez.

Logo atrás deles vinha Hermione-Franga furiosa, andando o mais rápido que podia em sua fantasia. Estava quase alcançando Mary Sue quando Lilá Brown a interceptou. A bruxa-trouxa tentou se soltar e algumas penas voaram, mas Lilá era mais forte e conseguiu domá-la, enquanto Harry e Mary Sue se afastavam.

– Por que você fez isso, Lilá? – perguntou Hermione-Franga. – Eu estava quase alcançando Mary Sue. E ia dizer umas verdades para ela!

– Exatamente! Na posição de melhor amiga de Mary Sue vou impedi-la! Ninguém vai arruinar o Baile dela! NÃO VOU PERMITIR!

– Quero vê-la tentar! – desafiou Hermione-Franga.

– Pois veja! – Lilá arrancou o bico da fantasia e arremessou longe.

– MEU BICO! LEVEI HORAS PARA COLOCAR NO LUGAR!

– RÁ! Boa sorte para pô-lo de volta! – Lilá virou-se para Draco. – Rápido, Draco! Precisamos achar a Parvati! Para essa missão, vamos precisar de todas as Panteras!

* * *

Parvati estava sentada a uma mesa, as pernas cruzadas e um olhar furioso no rosto. Lilá a abordou.

– Temos um problema!

– VOCÊS TÊM UM PROBLEMA? Meu par veio vestido como um bicheiro, entornou todas, vomitou no meu vestido, agora está dormindo de roncar estirado debaixo da mesa do ponche, e VOCÊS têm um problema?

– Ah, querida! Que pena! Ele arruinou a sua noite?

Parvati bufou como resposta. Lilá continuou.

– Uma coisa vai te animar! Precisamos reunir as Panteras de novo!

– Precisamos? Por quê?

– Para impedir Hermione-Franga de arruinar a noite de Mary Sue!

Parvati levantou-se decidida:

– Em honra a todas as garotas cujos vestidos foram arruinados por vômitos de bêbados, eu juro: NÃO VOU TOLERAR QUE ATRAPALHEM A VIDA DE MARY SUE.

– É ISSO AÍ, GAROTA! AS PANTERAS DETONANDO! – gritou Lilá, batendo palminhas. – Vamos ao plano! Draco-Cameron! Você vai drogar Mary Sue e levá-la para um mato no jardim!

– Eu? Por que eu?

– Porque você é o vilãozinho da história, bestão!

– Ah, claro! Mas onde eu vou arrumar uma droga?

– Você não tem? – estranhou Parvati. – Todo vilãozinho tem um ou outro comprimido ansiolítico escondido.

– Serve ansiolítico? – Draco respirou aliviado. – Então, tá tranqüilo! Pensei que precisava ser crack ou ecstasy!

– Enquanto isso... – continuou Lilá. – Parvati-Drew vai ficar enrolando o Harry para que ele não dê falta dela! E eu vou dar um pau naquela galinha careca!

* * *

Mary Sue esperava por Harry – que dera uma ligeira passadinha no sanitário masculino –, quando Draco a abordou:

– O Potter se cansou de você?

– Ainda está chateado, Draco? Se servir de algum consolo, você era o segundo da lista!

– Ainda há tempo de mudar sua escolha... – Draco sussurrou ao ouvido de Mary Sue, jogando todo o seu charme. – Quer um ponche?

Mary Sue tomou o copo com ponche da mão de Draco delicadamente.

– Obrigada! Estava com sede!

Após alguns instantes de ingerido o líquido, Mary Sue bambeou. Draco a tomou nos braços e a levou para fora do salão.

* * *

Harry estava no banheiro lavando as mãos, quando Rony-Bozo apareceu.

– Aproveitando a noite? – perguntou o ruivo.

– Bastante. E você?

– Sei lá! A Mione tá doidona com essa de ser uma galinha. Daqui a pouco ela vai botar um ovo no meio da festa para arruinar o baile.

– Você acha que vai dar certo?

– Eu acho que ela vai pagar um mico federal e ainda por cima vai ter o efeito contrário ao que ela espera.

– Como assim?

– Vai coroar o Baile como o melhor da história de Hogwarts!

* * *

Parvati estava do lado de fora esperando por Harry, para distraí-lo como estava planejado. Saltou na frente do menino assim que vislumbrou sua cicatriz saindo do banheiro.

– Oi, Harry! – saudou.

– Oi, Parvati! O que aconteceu com o seu vestido?

– Ah, o Dino vomitou em mim! Mas foi só a barra do vestido! – Parvati arrancou praticamente a saia toda do vestido, deixando as pernas de fora. – Prontinho!

Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos e balbuciaram algumas palavras sem sentido.

– Quer dançar? – arriscou a menina.

– E a...?

– Ela não se incomoda! – cortou Parvati. – VEM!

A morena arrastou Harry para o meio da pista de dança e rodopiou com ele por quase duas horas, dando tempo de sobra para Draco-Cameron e Lilá-Lucy terminarem a missão.

* * *

Hermione-Franga finalmente colocara seu bico de volta no lugar quando ouviu a porta do banheiro bater com força. Olhou pelo reflexo do espelho. Era Lilá.

– OK, Carijó Careca! Eu e você! Aqui e agora! TÁ NA HORA DO PAU!

* * *

Mary Sue despertou confusa. Onde estava? Olhou ao seu redor, mas a vista embaçada não lhe permitiu identificar o local.

– Estamos no mato! – falou Draco, num tom sádico.

– O que fez comigo?

– Nada... Ainda!

– O que quer?

– VOCÊ! Não é óbvio?

Mary Sue tentou fugir, mas Draco a segurou e arrancou-lhe um beijo forçado. Mary Sue o estapeou.

– Afaste-se de mim, seu crápula!

Draco tornou a beijá-la. Mary Sue resistiu no início, mas acabou cedendo.

– Por que é dos garotos maus que a gente sempre gosta, hein?

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e tornou a beijá-la.

* * *

Harry e Parvati se divertiam pelo salão. Dançavam todos os tipos de música, ou melhor, ela tentava a todos os custos ensiná-lo como dançar todos os tipos de música, e ele nem sempre a acompanhava.

Ao final de uma canção country-pop-folk, já fazia mais de uma hora que Mary Sue tinha sumido, mas eles não estavam nem aí. Preferiram continuar dançando.

* * *

Lilá e Mione arrebentaram porta afora do banheiro, atracadas. A franga ciscava na cabeça da adversária, e a menina arrancava as penas da inimiga uma a uma. Lilá escorregou na barra do vestido e caiu estatelada no chão, dando a Hermione-Franga uma vantagem que podia lhe valer a luta. Ia golpear com toda a força, mas Dumbledore a atingiu na cabeça com um vaso, e Snape chutou-lhe a boca do estômago.

– Obrigada, Professores!

– Disponha, Srta. Brown! – Dumbledore esfregou as mãos, satisfeito.

– Estávamos esperando uma oportunidade para nos vingar dessa aí faz tempo! – acrescentou Snape satisfeito.

Lilá arrastou o corpo inconsciente de Hermione-Franga e atiçou no lago.

* * *

Harry já estava desacompanhado quando Mary Sue apareceu; batom borrado, vestido amassado e penteado desfeito.

– Mary Sue! Onde você estava? – perguntou Harry num tom ameno.

– COMO ASSIM? O QUE ESTÁ INSINUANDO?

– Nossa! Que agitação! Não estou insinuando nada!

– AGITAÇÃO? DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?

– Mary Sue, o que houve?

– NÃO HOUVE NADA ENTRE MIM E O DRACO!

– Draco? O que o Draco tem a ver com isso tudo?

– NÃO, HARRY! EU NÃO ESTAVA FORNICANDO COM O DRACO NO MATO, ENTENDEU?

– Fornicando? Nem sei o que isso significa!

– PÁRA COM ESSE INTERROGATÓRIO! QUER ME DEIXAR LOUCA? – Mary Sue saiu correndo esbaforida, visivelmente alterada.

* * *

– E então, Draco? Deu tudo certo? – perguntou Lilá, que aproximava com uma compressa de gelo sobre o lábio inchado.

Draco, que exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha, paletó aberto e camisa amassada, limitou-se a balançar a cabeça concordando.

– Que cara de satisfação é essa? Parece até que... – Lilá ficou muda e branca como um papel. – Por favor, diga que não é verdade! VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO! VOCÊ DEFLOROU MARY SUE?

– Sinto ter de lhe dizer, Lilá... Mas já defloraram Mary Sue faz tempo... – Draco bateu no joelho da amiga e levantou-se feliz da vida.

Lilá, arrasada, balbuciou algo incompreensível para si mesma. Parvati sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Ai, amiga! Que noite, hein?

– Tudo foi por água abaixo, Parvati! TUDO! Todas as horas dedicadas a fazer dessa noite algo especial! Todo esse esforço para Mary Sue acabar num mato com o Draco como uma qualquer!

Logo atrás das duas meninas, Rony e Harry também conversavam sobre a tumultuada noite.

– É... – Parvati estava pensativa. – Hoje aconteceu de tudo!

– Quase tudo! Não tivemos dois amigos de tempos brigando!

Rony deu um empurrão em Harry, insatisfeito com um comentário que o amigo fez sobre o Bozo não ser o maior palhaço da terra, e sim o Palhaço Krusty.

– Nem dois amigos fazendo as pazes aos prantos por causa da briga boba! – acrescentou Parvati, rindo discretamente.

Harry e Rony estavam abraçados, com lágrimas nos olhos. O pranto corria solto e a dor dilacerava, enquanto os dois rapazes reatavam os laços de amizade rompidos por tamanha tolice.

– Sabe o que não aconteceu? – lembrou-se Lilá. – Uma experiência homossexual entre dois adolescentes confusos sobre sua sexualidade!

Em meio ao abraço, Rony e Harry olharam fundo um nos olhos do outro. A proximidade era tanta que podiam sentir o calor da pele do amigo. Harry inclinou para frente e beijou os lábios receptivos de Rony.

– E eles podiam dar um beijo daqueles de novela! – animou-se Parvati!

Rony sentiu a língua quente de Harry roçar na sua, num vai-e-vem ritmado, quase como uma massagem.

– E, no final, podia ficar um rastro de baba entre as bocas deles! – acrescentou Lilá.

Os lábios dos meninos descolaram e cinco fios de cuspe ligavam seus lábios.

– Sabe o que também não teve? – Parvati falou. – Duas meninas que fingem ser superamigas, mas na verdade são duas falsonas que se odeiam!

– Ainda bem que esse não é o nosso caso, né? – Lilá abriu os braços.

As duas se abraçaram. Lilá esfregou as costas de Parvati. A última levantou-se e as duas se despediram.

– Puritana pudica! – murmurou Parvati, enquanto se afastava.

Lilá riu sadicamente ao ver a outra se afastar com um "Me coma! Sou uma puta!" colado nas costas.


	9. Capítulo IX Aquele em que Mary Sue fica...

Mary Sue: A Verdade por trás do Mito!  
_Capítulo IX – Aquele em que Mary Sue fica presa no banheiro!_

Lilá vinha rumo ao dormitório para dormir. Encontrou Mary Sue andando com as pernas abertas como um pato.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou, estranhando o andar da amiga.

– Lilá! O que faz aqui a essa hora? – Mary Sue surpreendeu-se em encontrar a amiga. Realmente já era tarde. – Sabe o que foi? Eu caí, por causa do salto e meio que torci o tornozelo!

– Eu te ajudo!

Apesar dos protestos de Mary Sue, que insistia que não era _realmente_ necessário ajudá-la, Lilá a levou até o banheiro.

– Coloca o pé pro alto que eu vou improvisar uma tala com o salto do seu sapato e o papel higiênico! – falou a menina. – Só não sei se vai dar certo!

– Não precisa! É sério!

* * *

Parvati entrou no banheiro com uma expressão de pavor no rosto.

– Temos um problema! – falou a morena.

– O que houve? – Lilá e Mary Sue falaram ao mesmo tempo.

A resposta veio em forma de uma menina careca encharcada, trajando o que sobrou de uma fantasia de galinha, que bateu a porta ao entrar no sanitário e exibia um lampejo colérico e psicótico nos olhos.

– QUE BOM QUE ESTÃO TODAS AQUI! PRECISAMOS TROCAR UMA IDÉIA!

– Hermione! – exclamou Mary Sue. – Por Deus! Eu sabia que você era cafona, mas não a esse ponto! Tá parecendo a Bjork no Oscar®!

– NÃO É UMA BOA HORA PARA GRACINHA, SUE!

– MARY SUE! – a menina se ofendeu. – Sue é apelido de empregada doméstica! Diminutivo de Suellen!

– QUEM ME ACERTOU NA CABEÇA?

– O Dumbledore! – Lilá julgou que era melhor não mentir naquele momento.

– QUEM? – Hermione foi pega de surpresa.

– O Dumbledore! E o Professor Snape foi quem te arrastou e te jogou no lago! – Lilá achou pouco prudente se acusar estando presa no banheiro com uma Hermione tão enfurecida.

Hermione ficou de queixo caído por alguns instantes, mas logo o sangue lhe subiu à cabeça novamente.

– VOU MATAR OS DOIS!

A garota avançou com tanta violência na maçaneta que a _arrancou_. Hermione ergueu o pedaço da porta e tentou encaixar de volta para abrir a passagem.

– O que você fez? – Parvati logo se aproximou para tentar abrir a porta. Também não conseguiu. Lilá, que veio logo depois, tampouco.

– Estamos presas! – Parvati sentou-se desolada.

– PRESAS? – Mary Sue saltou de onde estava sentada. – Como assim? Eu preciso ir embora amanhã cedo! Meu pai veio me buscar! O Ministério da Magia ainda está atrás dele!

– ALGUÉM NOS AJUDE! SOCORRO! SOCORRO! – Lilá gritava, esmurrando a porta.

– Não adianta, Lilá! – Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Todos já foram dormir. Estamos presas.

– Talvez o Filch ainda esteja lá fora! – Lilá não perdia a esperança. Ainda tentou forçar a porta mais duas vezes até sentar-se junto às outras três meninas, desolada.

* * *

Um silêncio sepulcral se perpetuou por vários e longos minutos. Quem quebrou o gelo foi Parvati:

– Você vai embora, Mary Sue? É sério?

A deusa respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

– E pretendia nos contar quando? Amanhã, a caminho de não sei que buraco escondido do Reino Unido, via coruja cor-de-rosa? – questionou a morena.

Mary Sue não respondeu.

* * *

As garotas ficaram mudas mais uma vez. Lilá mexia e revirava absolutamente tudo no banheiro, em busca de uma saída, uma fresta, alguma coisa qualquer que as permitisse sair de lá. Fazia um barulho danado em sua vistoria. Dedicou uma parcela de tempo demasiado grande em tentar abrir uma porta de armário empenada.

– VAI PARAR? – gritou Hermione, irritada com o barulho.

– ORA! DESCULPEM-ME, MENINAS, POR SER A ÚNICA PREOCUPADA EM ACHAR UMA SAÍDA DESSE LUGAR! DESCULPEM-ME, MENINAS, POR NÃO QUERER PASSAR A NOITE AQUI, USANDO A PRIVADA DE TRAVESSEIRO!

– Não vamos brigar! – interveio Parvati. – A noite já será desagradável o suficiente sem brigas!

– Desculpem-me! Você tem razão, Parvati – Lilá aquiesceu. Hermione também fez seu pedido de desculpas.

* * *

O tempo se arrastava lentamente. E o silêncio absoluto fazia parecer como se fosse uma eternidade.

– DROGA! – Lilá ralhou. – Se eu tivesse minha varinha aqui comigo...

– Não adianta ficar se culpando! – disse Mary Sue. – Ninguém leva uma varinha para um Baile! Como você poderia imaginar que ficaríamos presas no banheiro?

– Pelo menos estamos juntas – ponderou Parvati. – Podemos fazer companhia umas às outras, e talvez o tempo assim passe mais rápido!

– Bem... Acho difícil alguém conseguir dormir de qualquer forma... – Hermione aproximou-se. – O que querem fazer?

– Posso contar histórias de terror! – falou Lilá.

– Acho que já passamos da idade... – Mary Sue disse.

– Querem revisar a matéria de Feitiços da última aula?

– NÃO! DECIDIDAMENTE, NÃO! – Lilá e Mary Sue trataram de por freio às idéias nerds de Mione.

– Podemos brincar de "verdade ou conseqüência" – sugeriu Parvati.

A idéia era tão boa quanto contar histórias de terror, mas sob o iminente perigo de passar a noite revisando a última lição do Professor Flitwick sobre como acender chamas pequenas com peidos mentais, qualquer coisa que fosse sugerida seria aceita.

– Na falta de garrafas, vamos girar o meu sapato! – Parvati animou-se.

– E quem disse que garrafas estão em falta? – Mary Sue lançou um sorriso maroto.

Enquanto as outras meninas olhavam intrigadas, Mary Sue suspendeu o vestido até a altura das coxas, revelando duas garrafas cheias amarradas nas pernas.

– Você não torceu o tornozelo coisa nenhuma, sua cachaceira! Você não queria é dividir a bebida comigo!

– A questão é... – Mary Sue ignorou o comentário de Lilá. – Para podermos girar a garrafa, precisamos esvaziá-la primeiro! Quem está com vontade de tomar um porre?

As garotas beberam no gargalo mesmo. Hermione engasgou e quase cuspiu tudo fora. Parvati também teve dificuldade em beber.

– É muito forte! – disseram.

– Vocês se acostumam! – falou Lilá. – Até o final da noite, vai parecer água!

– Enquanto não tem garrafa para brincar de "verdade ou conseqüência", que tal brincarmos com isso? – Hermione retirou quatro bolinhas de vidro de dentro do vestido.

– Bolinhas de gude? – estranhou Mary Sue.

– Não... – explicou Mione. – Bolinhas de iVeritaserum/i! Você estoura perto da pessoa, ela inala o vapor e, num piscar de olhos, revela o seu maior segredo!

– Que legal! Onde você comprou isso? – entusiasmou-se Lilá.

– Eu não comprei! Eu criei!

– QUE MÁXIMO! Pra quê?

– Queria ver se fazia o Rony confessar o que ele sente por mim! Se é que ele sente alguma coisa, isto é!

– Ah, querida! – consolou Mary Sue ao ver a carinha notavelmente abalada de Mione. – É claro que ele sente. Se ele não sentisse nada, ou só amizade, jamais viria ao Baile com você vestida desse jeito!

– E o que ele confessou? – Parvati estava curiosa.

– Que já deixou de pagar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, bar de Madame Rosmerta, em Hogsmeade!

– Puxa! Deve ter sido frustrante preparar tudo isso e ouvir _essa_ revelação! – Lilá balançou a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

As meninas já estavam bem mais alegres – leia-se bêbadas – quando decidiram fazer uso das Bolinhas. Sentaram-se no chão do banheiro, dispostas como numa mesa de jogo de truco.

– EU COMEÇO! – gritou Parvati, com sua bolinha numa mão e uma garrafa já pela metade na outra. Atiçou a esfera de vidro em frente à Hermione. As outras três seguraram a respiração para não inalar o vapor.

– Eu comecei a minha prova de poções cinco minutos antes do que deveria!

– iEsse/i é o seu grande segredo? – Parvati estava decepcionada. – Francamente, Hermione! QUE LIXO DE VIDA A SUA!

As garotas gargalharam da indignação de Parvati. Mary Sue, aliás, bateu palmas e os pés contra o chão.

– MINHA VEZ! MINHA VEZ! – falava a jovem de cabelos esvoaçantes. –PREPARE-SE LILÁ BROWN!

– Estou pronta! – disse a menina depois de tomar um bom gole da bebida e limpar a boca.

Mary Sue varejou o vidro longe com muita força. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão às gargalhadas. Acabou inalando parte da fumaça também.

– EU CUSPI DENTRO DE UMA DAS GARRAFAS, E NÃO SEI QUAL FOI! – gritou a garota, outrora tão preocupada com a etiqueta e com o que os outros iam pensar dela.

– SUA POOOOOOOORCAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Hermione, nem parecia a estudiosa que todos conheciam.

– Eu... Eu... – Lilá começou a chorar, cortando o clima de festa que se instalara no banheiro. – Eu colei um adesivo nas costas da Parvati!

Mary Sue arrancou a papeleta das costas da morena e levou a mão à boca, sufocando o riso. Hermione não se deu ao trabalho de esconder a gargalhada. Caiu no riso na cara de Parvati. Chegou a apontar para a menina.

– Dá isso aqui! – Parvati arrancou o papel das mãos de Hermione e leu o conteúdo.

– Você não vai querer mais ser minha amiga! – Lilá continuava inconsolável. – E agora que a Mary Sue vai embora, vou ficar sozinha e vou precisar socializar com aquelas nerds horrorosas, como a Hermione Granger!

– EI! – gritou Hermione. – Eu estou bem aqui!

– Eu não vou deixar de ser sua amiga, Lilá!

– Não?

– Não!

– Jura?

– Juro! Vamos continuar sendo a mesma dupla de meninas falsas, enjoadas, metidas e incrivelmente lindas e populares que éramos antes!

– QUE BOM! – Lilá parou de chorar e deu um abraço apertado na colega.

– QUE ABSURDO! – Hermione estava indignada. – NÃO SOU UMA NERD HORROROSA!

As outras três a encararam.

– Tá! Tudo bem! Até sou nerd, mas não sou horrorosa!

– Você é CARECA! – gritou Parvati.

– Se bem que aquele cabelo nêga-descendo-o-morro-em-carreira-desabalada não era nem um pouco atraente! – ponderou Lilá, enxugando as lágrimas.

– É verdade! – Mary Sue assentiu. – É difícil dizer qual é pior: a careca, ou aquele tonhão que ela tinha na cabeça, que mais parecia um gambá morto!

– EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! – Hermione irritou-se. – E quem são VOCÊS para falarem de mim? Vocês com suas belezas FABRICADAS!!!!!!!!

– Oooooooohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! – as três meninas se chocaram.

– Como ousas? Despeitada! – ralhou Mary Sue.

– Gosta de falar do meu cabelo, não é Sue? Quem você pensa que engana com essa chapinha safada que você faz? "Meu cabelo é liso assim naturalmente..." Acha que eu sou o quê? Idiota?

Mary Sue aprumou-se toda para responder, mas a única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi gritar que não a chamasse de Sue.

– E você, Brown? – Hermione ligou a metralhadora verborrágica. – Todas sabemos que você usa calcinha com enchimento para disfarçar essa bunda de gaveta!

Hermione virou-se para Parvati e lançou um olhar cruel.

– O seu defeito eu vou deixar que fale por conta própria!

A bolinha estourou. Parvati tentou segurar a vontade que surgiu dentro do peito, mas não conseguiu: despejou toda a verdade:

– Eu nasci com seis dedos nos pés!

Lilá e Mary Sue se lançaram para trás com terror. Parvati explodiu em lágrimas. Hermione cruzou os braços e lançou no rosto um sorriso de pura satisfação pela missão cumprida.

– Estávamos andando para cima e para baixo com uma _deformada_. – gritou Mary Sue. – É pior do que se fôssemos amigas de uma gorda!

– Tudo bem! Tudo bem! – Lilá tentou contemporizar. – Isso acontece! É aceitável, desde que ninguém saiba! E ela sempre escondeu! Nunca apareceu por aí de sandálias!

Mary Sue balançou a cabeça concordando.

– Enquanto ninguém souber que ela nasceu com um dedo a mais em cada pé, não tem problema de ela andar com a gente!

– Quanto você quer pelo seu silêncio, carecão? – gritou Parvati, em meio às lágrimas.

– Para começar, quero que conte TODA a verdade! Você não nasceu com seis dedos em CADA PÉ!

Hermione arrancou o sapato de salto de Parvati, deixando a mostra os pés da menina.

– MEU DEUS! – gritou Lilá cobrindo os olhos.

Parvati voltou a chorar de soluçar.

– VOCÊ NASCEU COM SEIS DEDOS NOS DOIS PÉS! TRÊS EM CADA! – Hermione saboreava uma vingança, com requintes de crueldade, há muito desejada.

– É como uma pata de porco! – chocou-se Mary Sue.

– SUA MALDITA!!!!! – Parvati levantou subitamente de onde estava sentada e arrebentou a garrafa que estava em sua mão na cabeça de Hermione.

A bruxa-trouxa caiu estatelada no chão (agora tinto de sangue). Hermione levou a mão à cabeça.

– PARVATI, SUA LOUCA! – gritou Mary Sue. – Você abriu a cabeça dela!

– Alguém está abrindo a porta! – interrompeu Lilá.

Era Filch. Olhou as quatro garotas (bêbadas e acabadas; uma delas ferida), balançou a cabeça com pesar e falou:

– Começar o dia assim não é bom presságio!


	10. Capítulo X Aquele em que Mary Sue se des...

Mary Sue: A Verdade por trás do Mito!  
_Capítulo X – Aquele em que Mary Sue se despede!_

Mary Sue, Parvati e Lilá estavam sentadas à mesa da Grifinória, com olheiras enormes marcando seus rostos jovens, a cabeça latejando de ressaca. O almoço era a última refeição que Mary Sue faria antes de ir embora com o pai.

– Subornei o Filch! – comentou num sussurro Lilá. – Ele não vai contar para ninguém que você tem pés de porco, Parvati!

– Obrigada, Lilá! – as duas se abraçaram.

– O pior vai ser a Granger! – falou Mary Sue. – Não sei como vão convencê-la de fechar o bico! Tipo... A menina foi vestida de galinha só para arruinar meu Baile! Sabe-se Deus o que vai fazer com uma informação com tamanho potencial de destruição!

– Eu já tenho uma idéia! – Lilá deu uma piscadela. – Vou atrás dela agora mesmo!

* * *

Harry sentou-se no lugar que Lilá desocupou. Cumprimentou as meninas. Parvati não pôde deixar de reparar que Rony, fiel escudeiro de Harry, estava do outro lado da mesa, junto de Dino Thomas, da perna de Neville e dos outros meninos da Casa.

– Vocês brigaram?

Harry arregalou os olhos, como se não soubesse de quem Parvati estava falando.

– Você e o Rony! Vocês brigaram? – repetiu a menina.

– Não... É que às vezes cansa, sabe? Ficar o tempo todo com a mesma pessoa!

– Ah... – Parvati entendeu o argumento do amigo.

– QUER DIZER! – Harry começou a se justificar. – QUANDO EU DIGO FICAR, NÃO ME REFIRO A FICAR, TIPO BEIJAR! EU QUERO DIZER PASSAR O TEMPO JUNTOS!

– Tá, Harry! A gente entendeu! – Mary Sue estranhou um pouco a agitação do menino.

– MAS QUANDO EU DIGO JUNTOS, EU TÔ FALANDO NO MESMO CÔMODO! NÃO, JUNTOS NO SENTIDO DE AGARRADINHOS!

– Tá! Pode deixar! Não vamos fazer confusão! – Parvati também estava estranhando o comportamento de Harry.

– Agarradinhos... – Harry começou a divagar. – Ouvindo a respiração baixinho, no pé do ouvido... Sentindo o corpo quente um do outro, aquele cheirinho de sândalo que ele tem, aquela língua morna na minha boca...

– Harry? Você tá bem?

– TÔ ÓTIMO!!!! – Harry voltou para o estágio de paranóia em que estava antes. – POR QUÊ? DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? O QUE VOCÊ SABE? ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM ONTEM À NOITE? O QUE VIRAM?

– Ai, nem me fale de ontem à noite! – Parvati massageou a têmpora. – Foi o maior vexame! Aliás, nem sei o porquê de ninguém estar comentando!

– Parece que dois viadinhos se pegaram ontem no final do Baile. A Escola inteira está comentando isso! - explicou Mary Sue.

Harry engasgou com a água que estava bebendo e cuspiu um jato do líquido longe.

– HARRY! Você está bem? – Mary Sue se levantou.

O menino não respondeu, apenas saiu correndo para o banheiro.

– Meninos! Vai entender... – Parvati balançou a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

Lilá segurou Hermione pelo braço.

– Granger! Preciso conversar com você?

– Conversar? – Hermione estranhou. – A última vez que me puxou para um canto, rolou sangue, e eu perdi um dente!

– Dessa vez venho em paz! É sobre o segredo da Parvati!

– O que tem a porquinha?

– Shhhhh! Fale baixo! Podem te ouvir e não quero ter de subornar ninguém mais! Já me bastam você e o Filch!

– O que poderia me oferecer que eu já não tenha?

– Ontem, quando brincamos com as bolinhas, eu não cheguei a usar a minha! – Lilá tirou a bolinha de iVeritaserum/i do bolso. – Eu posso dá-la de volta a você, e pode descobrir finalmente o que o Weasley sente por você!

– Eu CRIEI essas bolinhas, Brown! Posso fazê-las a hora que me der na telha!

– Sim, é claro! – falou Lilá. – Mas com a minha bolinha, pode saber em questão de minutos! Acabei de vê-lo entrando no banheiro! Por que não o espera do lado de fora e descobre tudo de uma vez?

Hermione não resistiu à tentação e tomou a bolinha das mãos de Lilá.

– O que quer que eu assine para me comprometer a manter o segredo?

– Eu aceito sua palavra! – falou Lilá. – Você pode ser uma feiona careca, não se depilar e estar claramente acima do peso, mas palavra você tem! Confio que guardará o segredo!

As duas apertaram as mãos e seguiram seus rumos.

* * *

Harry encharcava o rosto na pia do banheiro. Secou-o com uma toalha e virou-se. Foi quando percebeu que Rony estava de pé ao lado da porta. Queria lhe falar.

– Precisamos conversar! – o ruivo arriscou-se a começar. – Sobre ontem à noite...

– O quê? – Harry o interrompeu. – Veio aqui para me agarrar, me beijar, me tacar no chão e fazer um amor louco comigo aqui mesmo nesse banheiro?

– É isso que você quer que eu faça?

– Sim... Quer dizer, NÃO!

– Sim ou não?

– NÃO! Não! De jeito nenhum!

– Então me deixa terminar de falar!

– Tá! Continua! "Ontem à noite..."

– Nós partilhamos um momento íntimo...

– Não chama de momento íntimo! – irritou-se Harry. – Tá parecendo uma bicha falando!

– Tem razão! – concordou Rony. – Bem, nos beijamos...

– Shhhhhhhhh!!!! Alguém pode passar perto do banheiro e te ouvir!

– Não importa como queira chamar! A questão é: não vai acontecer de novo!

– Exatamente! De pleno acordo! – Harry estendeu a mão para Rony.

– Acho melhor a gente não se tocar!

– Bem posto!

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes.

– Quer fazer alguma coisa? – perguntou Rony.

– Só se for alguma coisa bem masculina!

– Podemos jogar quadribol!

– Melhor não... Depois tem todo aquele negócio de vestiário. Corpos suados, nus no vapor... Vamos fazer outra coisa!

– Quer ficar sentado nas escadas, vendo as calcinhas das meninas que passam?

– Boa!

Harry ia saindo quando algo ocorreu a Rony.

– Mas e se, ao invés de reparar na calcinha, alguém fizer um comentário sobre o corte das saias? Ou sobre fendas?

– É só não fazer!

– Claro que não, Harry! Viado enrustido é que quer comentar sobre moda e não fala! Homem de verdade simplesmente nem pensa nisso!

– É verdade... É melhor não dar sopa para o azar! Vai que passa uma menina com uma saia de cintura alta? Não vai ter jeito! Vamos ter de comentar!

– Então o que podemos fazer? – perguntou Rony.

– Eu já sei! Eu vou propor casamento à Mary Sue!

* * *

Harry saiu decidido rumo à mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal. Rony ficou para trás. Quando o ruivo finalmente saiu do banheiro, encontrou Hermione de pé esperando por ele.

– Rony, você tem algo que queira me dizer?

– Acho que não. Por quê? O que você sabe? O que você viu? Onde você estava ontem à noite?

– Eu acho que você tem alguma coisa importante para me dizer! Um segredo, talvez? – Hermione fazia charminho.

– Eu acho é que você está doida!

Rony ia seguindo embora. Entrou no Salão Principal. Hermione veio atrás dele. Apressou o passo.

– RONY! – gritou.

O garoto parou no meio do Salão Principal e se virou. Hermione arremessou a bolinha de vidro nos pés do garoto.

– Que diabo é isso? – Rony ainda teve tempo de perguntar, antes de inalar o iVeritaserum/i. Então, foi tomado por uma ânsia louca e falou. – Eu e o Harry nos beijamos ontem à noite, no Baile!

A cara de pavor e surpresa de Hermione só não era maior do que a do próprio Rony. A bruxa-trouxa saiu correndo, cobrindo o rosto para não deixarem ver as lágrimas. Draco começou uma corrente de gargalhadas. Rony ficou roxo como um repolho, assim como Harry – que ainda não se declarara para Mary Sue. Essa, aliás, era outra completamente em choque com a notícia.

Lilá viu Hermione correndo pelo Salão afora e foi atrás. No meio do caminho acertou um soco no olho de Rony:

– DROGA, WEASLEY! O seu dever era o de namorar as minhas amigas! E não o de tentar roubar o homem delas!

* * *

Lilá alcançou Hermione no banheiro (aliás, como acontecem coisas no banheiro nessa fic, não é mesmo?).

– Mione... – falou num tom ameno. – Você está bem?

– ELE É GAY!

– Ora, querida! Não adianta se martirizar! Não é culpa sua se ele gosta de sentar na boneca! Pelo menos, agora, você sabe que não tem esperança e se desencanta dele logo de uma vez!

Hermione abriu a porta do cubículo onde estava e comentou:

– Olha que situação mais ridícula! Pareço a Murta que Geme!

Lilá a abraçou.

– Se quiser te apresento para uns gatinhos da Corvinal! Conheço vários! Algum deles deve gostar de mulher careca!

Hermione riu, mesmo sem vontade.

– Vamos! Anime-se! Nem parece a mesma menina determinada de ontem! Eu... Quer dizer, o Snape te acorrentou e te atiçou no Lago e nem assim você morreu!

– É verdade! – Hermione enxugou as lágrimas. – Hermione Granger não é mulher de chorar por homem!

– Se é que podemos chamá-lo de ihomem/i!

– Vamos sacudir a poeira e sair do banheiro em cima do salto! – Hermione se empolgou.

– É isso aí, garota! Você tem de arrasar mesmo! É a franga mais cocota dessa escola!

As duas saíram do banheiro. Hermione de alma lavada.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Por que está sendo tão legal comigo?

– Agora que a Mary Sue vai embora, ela já me designou para ocupar sua posição de Pop de Hogwarts. Eu preciso de alguém para ser meu braço direito!

– E você me escolheu?

– Sim!

– E a Parvati?

– Ah... Eu pensei nela... Mas é que ela é muito burra!

– Quer dizer que eu agora vou ser uma das patricinhas da Grifinória?

– Assim que você perder um pouco do seu peso! E que depilar as pernas e as axilas! Patricinha tem de ser lisinha! Nada de pêlos em lugares indevidos! Aliás, precisamos dar um jeito no seu cabelo também, ou melhor, na falta de! Nunca vi isso! Não ter cabelo onde deve e ter onde não deve...

– LILÁ!

– Sim?

– Quer parar de me detonar?

* * *

– NO QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO? – Harry gritava.

– Desculpe... Não sei o que me deu! – justificou-se Rony.

– HARRY! EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR QUE A FOFOCA DE QUE EU FUI AO BAILE COM UM HOMOSSEXUAL SE ESPALHE POR AÍ!

– VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU RADIANTE COM ESSA HISTÓRIA, MARY SUE? ACHA?

– Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu! Eu senti um cheiro estranho... Aí me deu uma vontade louca de contar meu maior segredo!

– iVERITASERUM/i! – gritou Mary Sue. – Isso é coisa da Granger! EU SABIA! SAFADA! Inventou aquela história de pés de porco só para me distrair! Ela queria é me ferrar o tempo inteiro!

– Pés de porco? – Rony e Harry perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– NADA DE IMPORTANTE! ESQUEÇAM OS PÉS DE PORCO! – Parvati interveio. – Voltemos ao beijo! Foi de língua?

– Foi! – respondeu Harry irritado.

– Foi um senhor beijo! – comentou Rony baixinho.

– Também não precisa exagerar!

– Como assim iexagerar/i? Você disse que foi o melhor beijo da sua vida!

– O QUÊ? – gritou Mary Sue. – Melhor do que o meu?

– Não, claro que não! Minha Deusa! O melhor beijo da minha vida foi com você!

– Não foi o que você me disse ontem à noite! – Rony cruzou os braços.

– RONY! Cala a boca! Aquele foi um beijinho de nada!

– _Beijinho de nada_? – Rony sentiu o orgulho ferido. – Então me diz o que você acha desse!

O ruivo agarrou Harry pelo colarinho e lascou-lhe um beijo cinematográfico. Harry não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado. Pelo contrário, retribuiu o afeto do amigo com prazer.

– MAS QUE NOJO!!!!!! – Mary Sue estava histérica. – VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI, PARVATI!!!!!!!

– Se não se importa... – falou a morena. – Vou ficar aqui e assistir aos dois!

Mary Sue balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou ao salão Principal batendo o pé com firmeza.

– COM LICENÇA! – gritou para todos ouvirem. – EU PRECISO DE UM HETEROSSEXUAL COM URGÊNCIA!

Draco prontamente surgiu cheio de charmes e xavecos. Lilá e Hermione surgiram logo depois, de mãos dadas. A última estava completamente diferente. Exibia uma vasta cabeleira loura e estava incrivelmente mais magra.

– O que é isso? – estranhou Mary Sue. – Não vão me dizer que vocês também resolveram virar sapatonas?

– Claro que não! – Lilá riu. – Ela é o meu projeto!

– Realmente! Ela está totalmente mudada. O que fez nela? Um feitiço milagroso?

– Não... Por enquanto os responsáveis por essa mudança são só uma peruca e uma cinta elástica! Mas é só me dar umas semaninhas que ela vai estar digna para ser uma de nós!

Harry surgiu esbaforido, suado, com as vestes ao contrário e, estampada no rosto, uma expressão que misturava satisfação e desespero.

– Mary Sue! Espera! Eu preciso falar com você!

– Se manda, Potter! A Mary Sue agora só quer saber de homens de verdade!

– Então você não se qualifica, Malfoy! Ou pensa que me esqueci de que você gosta de brincar travestido de Cameron Diaz?

Draco gelou e ficou branco, enquanto o salão todo se escangalhou de rir.

– Mas qual é o meu problema? – perguntou-se Mary Sue. – Será que eu só escolho homem que não gosta da fruta?

Rony apareceu de novo no Salão. As vestes também amassadas, um fulgor de contentamento nos olhos, um cigarro aceso na mão. Parvati veio logo atrás com uma cara de quem acabara de assistir a um filme eletrizante, do qual não conseguia descolar os olhos. Mary Sue virou-se novamente.

– Onde está o Dino Thomas? Preciso de um macho! – insistiu Mary Sue.

– Vamos conversar, Mary Sue! – Harry fez um apelo.

– É, Mary Sue! – Lilá fez uma intervenção a favor do menino. – Vamos todos nos sentar e conversar!

– Nos sentar? É melhor ficarmos em pé, mesmo! – Harry discordou. – Sabe o que é? É que minha região traseira está meio, ahn, _prejudicada_!

– NOSSA! – Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Mas afinal, o que aconteceu por aqui enquanto estivemos fora?

– De tudo, franguita! TU-DO! – respondeu Parvati.

– Nos quinze minutos em que eu fui buscar a Mione no banheiro?

– Bem... – justificou-se Rony. – Na nossa idade não dura muito mais tempo do que isso... Vocês sabem como é!

– AINDA TENHO QUE OUVIR ESSE TIPO DE COISA! NINGUÉM MERECE! É MELHOR SER SURDA!

– MARY SUE! – Harry atirou-se de joelhos no chão e falou. – Case-se comigo!

Mary Sue virou, num misto de paixão e desespero. Não sabia o que fazer.

– Vai aparecer com certeza na capa do Profeta Diário! – lembrou Lilá.

– EU ACEITO!!!!!! – Mary Sue jogou-se nos braços de Harry.

O Salão Principal explodiu em palmas, vivas, tiros, fogos de artifício, canhões de luz, fumaça de gelo seco, risos e gargalhadas gerais.

Harry beijou Mary Sue. Draco, para não ficar atrás, agarrou Lilá e deu-lhe um longo beijo. Dino Thomas saltou da mesa e beijou Parvati. Justino Finch-Fletchley beijou Gina, Dumbledore agarrou Minerva, as pessoas em todo o Salão se atracaram. Snape bem que tentou se engraçar para cima de Madame Pince, mas ela tratou de despachá-lo com uma bofetada.

Rony estava se sentindo meio deslocado no meio daquela beijação quando um garoto louro do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa, com dois brinquinhos em cada orelha, se aproximou e perguntou com um sorriso charmoso:

– E então... Isso quer dizer que você está disponível?

Por volta do crepúsculo, Sirius apareceu para levar sua filha embora.

– Adeus, Harry! – Mary Sue disse. – Vê se não troca de time enquanto eu estiver fora, ouviu?

Eles se beijaram novamente, e Mary Sue nunca mais botou os pés em Hogwarts... Para sempre!


	11. Capítulo XI Aquele em que há o relato do...

Mary Sue: A Verdade por trás do Mito!  
_Capítulo XI – Aquele em que há o relato do futuro de Mary Sue!_

Mary deixou Hogwarts em grande estilo: linda, noiva e foragida da polícia. Muitas vieram depois dela e tentaram ser todo o esplendor magnífico que ela foi, mas jamais outra fará jus à beleza estonteante de Mary Sue.

Não se esqueça! Você pode ler muitas fanfics por esse mundão afora e ver personagens que o(a) farão pensar: Puxa, mas que menina mais Mary Sue! Contudo, não se engane: as outras não passam de tentativas! Mary Sue autêntica é esta! Sua espetaculosa trajetória está contida nessas páginas que revelam A VERDADE POR TRÁS DO MITO!

Mas afinal o que aconteceu com Mary Sue depois de deixar Hogwarts?

* * *

Voldemort fez uma devassa no Ministério da Magia, matando todos aqueles que outrora perseguiram seu pai. Quando o Lorde das Trevas foi finalmente destruído, Mary Sue pôde retornar à liberdade. Ela perseguiu então sua verdadeira vocação: ser campeã de concursos de _Miss_! Foi eleita _Miss Brasil Mágica_ e, posteriormente, _Miss Mundo Mágico_. Por fim, foi coroada _Miss Universo da Fantasia_!

Concluída essa breve e vitoriosa carreira, Mary Sue enfim contraiu núpcias com Harry Tiago Potter, tornando-se Mary Sue Patrícia Regina Cristina Carolina Catarina Leopoldina de Orleans e Bragança Romanoff de Habsburgo Black Potter.

Dessa sagrada união nasceram os gêmeos Athena Amélia Isabel Priscila Guilhermina de Orleans e Bragança Romanoff de Habsburgo Black Potter, uma garotinha geniosa e com uma estranha mania de brincar com o próprio cocô, e Draco Mariano Felipe Augusto Otávio de Orleans e Bragança Romanoff de Habsburgo Black Potter Malfoy Jr., um menino rosadinho e saudável, louro como o sol, xodó de seu, ahn, pai, Harry.

– Olha só, Mary Sue! – diz ele freqüentemente, tomando o lourinho ao colo. – Não é a minha cara? Só falta a cicatriz!

Harry, aliás,morreu aos 103 anos de causas naturais. Mary Sue não morreu! Ascendeu ao Monte Olimpo para viver com as demais divindades gregas, que a aguardavam de braços abertos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy formou-se em Hogwarts sem louvores. Seguiu carreira como preparador físico de Mary Sue para os concursos de beleza e agora goza da profissão de _Personal Trainer_ da deusa!

Morreu aos 53 anos (assassinado por um marido traído menos ingênuo do que Harry. Mary Sue ficou inconsolável durante dias).

* * *

Sirius Black, bem... Tinha uma Bellatrix no meio do caminho! No meio do caminho tinha uma Bellatrix!

* * *

Dumbledore casou-se com a Professora Minerva aos 155 anos. Planejava aposentar-se aos 170, mas morreu atropelado por um foguete aos 164. Gozava de plena saúde até o incidente!

* * *

Severo Snape continuou sua vidinha frustrada como um professorzinho de Poções numa Escola velha, atazanando a vida de seus alunos.

Morreu aos 139 anos. Virgem.

* * *

Hermione Granger, como todos nesse Mundo Mágico bem sabem, tornou-se a primeira Ministra da Magia nascida trouxa da História. Formada com louvores e com pós-graduações em Direito, Sociologia, Antropologia, Ciência Política, Economia e História da Magia, Hermione travou uma luta árdua pelo reconhecimento dos elfos e da igualdade de oportunidades entre as espécies.

Morreu aos 87 anos, vítima de um câncer de estômago. Entrou para a história como a mulher mais importante de todos os tempos desde Morgana.

* * *

Rony Weasley, pasmem, casou-se, teve três filhos e sete netos. Todos ruivos como ele. Virou pescador e viveu até o final da vida numa aldeia tranqüila no litoral da Irlanda.

Morreu aos 120 anos, de falência respiratória, durante o sono. Seu grande passatempo, durante a velhice era contar as histórias de quando foi estudar em Hogwarts com os grandes Harry Potter, Mary Sue Black e Hermione Granger.

Ninguém acreditava nele!

* * *

Lilá Brown tornou-se dona de um Instituto Estético reconhecido mundialmente por ser capaz de transformar até o maior dos dragões em algo apresentável!

Morreu aos 114 anos, de desgosto, ao saber que uma marca de cosméticos dos trouxas copiara o genial slogan que criara ainda na juventude: "Porque eu mereço!".

* * *

Parvati Patil provou-se não tão burra e tratou logo de patentear as Bolinhas de iVeritaserum/i, de criação de Hermione. Nunca se soube se a bruxa-trouxa se sentiu usada ou enganada. Sabe-se apenas que Parvati ficou milionária com os direitos sobre as patentes. Rica o suficiente para pouco se lixar para o que os outros achariam de sua grande falta de escrúpulos.

Morreu aos 69 anos, com um bombom entalado na garganta.

* * *

Dino Thomas introduziu o Hip-Hop no Mundo da Magia, lançando um grande e único sucesso: "O Bonde do Bicheiro". Ainda tentou retornar com um segundo single "Vai, Coruja". Não teve o mesmo sucesso.

Morreu aos 78 anos, esquecido e deprimido.

* * *

Gina Weasley vagou durante anos e anos, abandonada à confusão de sua própria mente idiota. Acabou abandonada no mundo dos trouxas como cobaia de experimentos laboratoriais.

Morreu aos 25 anos, como conseqüência de um experimento frívolo que supunha que se podia curar Aids atingindo os doentes na cabeça com um raio.

* * *

Argo Filch contou todas as escabrosas histórias que presenciou em Hogwarts para uma trouxa nada trouxa chamada Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Ela as compilou e as publicou numa série de livros. Ficou bilionária. Argo Filch continuou pobre até o fim de seus dias.

Argo Filch morreu de desgosto aos 61 anos, após a derradeira perda de sua gata.

**CRÉDITOS FINAIS**

Renata Ferraz como Mary Sue;  
Daniel Radcliffe como Harry Potter;  
Rupert Grint como Rony Weasley;  
Emma Watson como Hermione Granger;  
Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy;  
Sarah Michelle Gellar como Lilá Brown;  
Selma Blair como Parvati Patil;  
Bonnie Wright como Gina Weasley;  
Elfie Enoch como Dino Thomas;  
Edward Randell como Justino Finch-Fletchley;  
Matthew Lewis como Neville Longbottom;  
Zhang Ziyi como Cho Chang;  
James e Oliver Phelps como Jorge e Fred Weasley;  
Eleanor Columbus como Susan Bones/filha do Chris Columbus na aula de Feitiços;  
Michael Gambon como Alvo Dumbledore;  
Maggie Smith como Minerva McGonagall;  
Alan Rickman como Severo Snape;  
Robbie Coltrane como Rúbeo Hagrid;  
Gary Oldman como Sirius Black;  
Sally Mortemore como Madame Pince;  
Miriam Margolyes como Professora Sprout;  
Anne Bancroft como Sibila Trelawney;  
Gemma Jones como Papoula Pomfrey;  
David Bradley como Argo Filch;  
O Selacanto como ele mesmo;  
Jason Isaacs como Lúcio Malfoy;  
Julie Walters como Molly Weasley;  
Fiona Shaw como Petúnia Dursley;  
Richard Griffiths como Válter Dursley;  
Harry Melling como Duda Dursley;  
Leslie Phillips como a voz do Chapéu Seletor;  
Gloria Stuart como a velha para quem Rony mostra a bunda;  
Jaime Palilo como Tibúrcio Leitão, o garoto gordo com cara de idiota comendo sua própria meleca;  
Duda Little como a gorda que rola escada abaixo;  
Os irmãos Hanson como o trio de meninos derrubados na escada;  
Priscila, apresentadora de programa infantil débil-mental da Rede Vida, como a menina que se afoga na piscina;  
E Rafael Ilha Come-Pilha como menino da Corvinal que a salva.

_Uma produção AOL Time Warner – Televisa – SBT  
(seu Sílvio não morre tão cedo!)  
Versão Brasileira – Herbert Richers_

Direção: Alfonso CU-arón

Roteiro: Lilá Brown e Bartô Crouch, a.k.a. Voldemort & Nana Weasley (os Reis da Propaganda)

Produção Musical do Baile: Jem & As Hologramas e As Desajustadas, em performance conjunta única na história da música cafona e oitentista, abusando das roupas esvoaçantes com ombreiras, mullets e outros cortes de cabelos "fashion", e uns brincões de plástico em formatos múltiplos.

Nenhum hipogrifo foi maltratado durante a produção dessa fanfic.


	12. Epílogo Aquele em que Mary Sue vai ao p...

Mary Sue: A Verdade por trás do Mito!  
_Epílogo – Aquele em que Mary Sue vai ao programa da Márcia!_

Uma mulher turbinada, no início de seus quarenta anos, exibindo vasta cabeleira loura artificial com cachos nas pontas se aproxima da câmera nº 5 com uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

– Harry Potter, 15 anos! Está de casamento marcado, mas não sabe se ama ou não a sua noiva. Como será que ela vai reagir?

A mulher muda de ângulo e diz para a câmera nº 3:

– Molly Weasley, 50 anos! Ela vive um drama familiar avassalador! Há alguém que possa ajudá-la?

Mais uma mudança de ângulo. Dessa vez para a Câmera nº 1.

– Eles estão aqui para dizer: BASTA! EU JÁ SOFRI MUITO E TENHO O DIREITO DE SER FELIZ! A partir de agora, nada de máscaras, nada de rodeios. A vida como ela é! Eu sou Márcia Goldschmidt e esta é A HORA DA VERDADE!

* * *

Márcia adentra o estúdio, ovacionada pela platéia lotada de senhoras sem ter mais o que fazer da vida, acompanhadas por suas filhas igualmente inúteis.

– Boa tarde, auditório. Boa tarde, Brasil! Estou começando mais um "A Hora da Verdade". Hoje vamos iniciar o programa com um caso muito sério e muito complicado. É uma situação delicada, pois envolve uma decisão que mudará para sempre a vida desse rapaz! HARRY! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

O menino se sentou um pouco acabrunhado.

– Não precisa ter vergonha de expor o seu problema para o Brasil, Harry! Nós estamos aqui para ajudar!

– Bem, é que eu não sei se esse é o tipo de coisa que deva ser discutida num programa de televisão... Aliás, nem sei o porquê de eu estar aqui!

– ESSA É FÁCIL! – gritou Márcia. – Você está aqui porque um dos autores dessa fic sempre prestigia o meu programa e não ia perder essa oportunidade de vê-lo aqui, no A HORA DA VERDADE!

A platéia de vovós aplaudiu entusiasticamente ao final da fala de Márcia.

– E então, Harry? Por que não compartilha com os telespectadores e leitores dessa fic o motivo de estar aqui?

– Sabe o que é, Márcia... Eu estou noivo... Mas não sei se realmente estou apaixonado...

– OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – chocou-se a platéia.

– Realmente, Harry. Isso é muito sério! Já conversou com sua noiva a respeito?

– Não! Não tive coragem!

– Pois é bom tirar as forças de onde não tem, porque sua noiva estará se juntando a nós AGORA! MARY SUE! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

Mary Sue entrou com a pior cara do mundo. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam como sempre. Ela se sentou e cochichou para Harry:

– Francamente, Harry! Olha o mico que você está me fazendo pagar!

Harry não respondeu. Ficou olhando para o chão.

– Mary Sue, você sabe porque está aqui? – perguntou Márcia.

– Só pode ser coisa de quem quer acabar com a minha imagem! – a deusa cruzou os braços, irritada.

– Não, não! – corrigiu Márcia. – Você está aqui porque seu noivo tem algo muito importante a revelar!

– AQUI? – chocou-se Mary Sue. – Não podia ser em qualquer outro lugar?

– Mas aqui é o lugar ideal para resolver problemas! – ponderou Márcia.

– ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! – concordou a platéia.

– OK, OK! – aquiesceu Mary Sue. – Diga logo de uma vez, Harry! Por que me trouxe aqui? O que tem a me dizer?

– Bem, eu... Sabe o que é... Quer dizer... Não tenho nada contra... Nem a favor... Muito pelo contrário...

Márcia balançava a cabeça com uma expressão compenetrada.

– HARRY! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ DIZENDO NADA!

– Eu... Eu não sei se amo você!

– O QUÊ? – chocou-se Mary Sue.

– OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – também se chocou a platéia.

– Eu não sei se amo você! – repetiu Harry.

– ISSO É POR CAUSA DAQUELA BICHINHA, NÃO É? – esbravejou Mary Sue.

– BICHINHA? – Márcia interveio. – TEM UMA BICHINHA NO MEIO DA HISTÓRIA?

– OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – a platéia estava atônita.

– Não tem bichinha nenhuma! – Harry finalmente desgrudou os olhos do chão.

– PRODUÇÃO! – chamou a Márcia. – Tem bichinha ou não tem?

– TEM, SIM! – insistiu Mary Sue.

– NÃO TEM! – devolveu Harry.

– Tem bichinha, sim! E está aqui no programa! – anunciou Márcia, triunfante. – RONY! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

Rony apareceu no estúdio e os olhos de Mary Sue faiscaram de raiva. A menina se segurou na cadeira para não voar no pescoço do, ahn, rival.

– Rony, diga lá! – Márcia abordou o ruivo. – Há quanto tempo você conhece o Harry?

– Cinco anos, Márcia!

– E há quanto tempo vocês têm um caso?

– NÓS NÃO TEMOS UM CASO! – gritou Harry.

– Há coisa de algumas semanas! Desde a noite do Baile!

– Mas você não estava no Baile, Mary Sue? – perguntou a Márcia.

– Sim, estava!

– E por que não tomou conta do seu noivo?

– Bem, ele ainda não era meu noivo...

– ELA ESTAVA NO MATO COM DRACO MALFOY!!!!! – interrompeu Rony.

– OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – chocou-se a platéia.

– MENTIRA! – gritou Mary Sue.

– Mentira? – questionou Márcia. – Será? Vamos descobrir! DRACO! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

O louro surgiu no estúdio com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– E então, Draco? Vocês foram para o mato, ou não foram?

– Fomos, Márcia!

– OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – chocou-se a platéia.

– ISSO TUDO É UM COMPLÔ CONTRA A MINHA FIGURA! APOSTO COMO É COISA DAQUELA FRANGA DA GRANGER!

– Será? – Márcia continuava botando lenha na fogueira. – HERMIONE! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

Hermione surgiu com sua recém adquirida cabeleira loura, toda rebolativa, e se sentou jogando os cachos por cima do ombro.

– E então, Hermione? Você quer ferrar com a Mary Sue?

– Claro que não, Márcia! Já passei dessa fase! O que acontece é que a Mary Sue não aceita o fato de eu agora ocupar a vaga que já foi dela de menina mais linda de Hogwarts!

– MAS QUE CALÚNIA! – gritou Mary Sue.

– A MAIS LINDA? – Márcia balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Há quem discorde de você! LILÁ! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

Lilá juntou-se à patota que não parava de crescer. Enquanto Hermione e Mary Sue batiam boca, Rony sussurrava alguma coisa no ouvido de Harry, e Draco subira as escadas da platéia para jogar um charme numa das acompanhantes das senhoras da platéia.

– Você se acha a mais linda, Lilá?

– É claro, Márcia! Nem tem comparação! Eu dou de dez a zero nessa aí!

– RIDÍCULA! – gritou Hermione. – Você não tem um pingo da minha graça e elegância!

– VOCÊ È CARECA, SUA FRANGA MALUCA! – Lilá arrancou a peruca loura de Hermione e varejou longe.

– OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – chocou-se a platéia.

As duas começaram a discutir calorosamente quando Márcia interveio:

– Desculpem-me, mas a Produção está avisando que tem uma amiga de vocês aí nos bastidores que diz que BOTA AS DUAS NO CHINELO!!!!!! PARVATI! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

A morena nem teve tempo de abrir a boca. Mal pisou no estúdio, e Lilá e Hermione voaram em seu pescoço.

– Ei! – gritou Harry, enquanto as três se atracavam no chão. – Esse programa não deveria ser sobre mim?

– Claro que sim! – falou Márcia. – Mas espere um pouquinho, que agora o Plaza tem um recadinho para os nossos telespectadores e leitores! Diga lá, Plaza!

* * *

– SUPER FÁCIL CASA! – gritou o Plaza, um senhor de seus cinqüenta anos, cabelos pintados como os do Ney Gonçalves Dias. – Tá precisando de um lugar para morar? Tá cansado de pagar aluguel? Quer sair de vez desse seu barraco caindo aos pedaços? A família aumentou, e não tem como fazer um puxadinho? O SUPER FÁCIL CASA é a solução! Aqui você consegue uma residência, sem ter de preencher cadastro, sem formulários, sem consulta ao SPS, sem a menor burocracia! Aqui não tem problema com trambique, porque os trambiqueiros somos nós! Obrigado, Márcia!

* * *

– Ok, Plaza! – falou a loura falsa. – Vamos dar continuidade ao programa! Você telespectador que acaba de sintonizar aqui no A HORA DA VERDADE, e você, leitor maluco, que gosta de ler fics de trás para frente; vou colocá-los a par da situação! Harry é um rapaz indeciso, e estamos aqui para auxiliá-lo na árdua missão de descobrir se ele gosta ou não de sua noiva! Para ajudá-lo, a Produção trouxe aqui uma especialista, a Dra. Regina Phalange, terapeuta, psicóloga, psicótica, parapsiquiatra, paramédica, pára-raios e proparoxítona de renome internacional! DRA. REGINA! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

Surgiu uma mulher de óculos e cara de fuinha, trajada de branco, carregando uma grande pasta azul.

– Doutora, como pretende ajudar o pobre Harry?

– Bem, Márcia, eu trago comigo o que há de mais avançado no campo do estudo neuroparapsicossomático relativo à questão da homossexualidade! Em outras palavras, é um teste para saber se o garoto é boiola ou não!

– E como é esse teste? – Márcia voltou a exibir o seu célebre olhar sério e compenetrado.

– Ele é composto de duas etapas. A primeira fase é um questionário preferencial. Tudo simples; nada que exija muito esforço intelectual. A segunda fase é o teste da farinha, mesmo!

– Está preparado, Harry?

O menino balançou a cabeça positivamente.

– Primeira pergunta! – anunciou a médica. – O que você prefere comer? Quiche ou salsichão?

– Doutora Phalange, muito obrigada! – interveio Mary Sue. – Mas acho que isso não será necessário! O Harry não é gay!

– Tem certeza? – perguntou a médica, apontando para Harry.

O menino estava dando risadinhas, enquanto Rony enfiava a língua em sua orelha.

– Pára, seu atrevido! – dizia, entre uma lambida e outra.

– TENHO! – bufou Mary Sue, arrancando Harry da poltrona e arrastando o menino para os bastidores.

– BEM! – gritou Márcia, enquanto a Produção tratava de retirar Rony, Draco, a Dra. Phalange e as três meninas (que se espancavam) do palco. – MAIS UM CASO RESOLVIDO! ELES VÃO CONTINUAR JUNTOS!

– ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! – entusiasmou-se a platéia.

* * *

Márcia virou-se para a câmera nº 5:

– Vamos dar continuidade ao programa, então, com o segundo caso do dia! Esse é um caso muito grave! É um verdadeiro drama! Palmas, por favor, platéia! MOLLY! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

A Sra. Weasley adentrou o estúdio trazendo consigo sua filha caçula, Gina. As velhinhas da platéia aplaudiram entusiasticamente, sob comando da apresentadora.

– Molly! Conte-nos o seu drama!

– Márcia, minha situação é muito complicada! Eu tenho sete filhos, e mal tenha dinheiro para alimentá-los!

– AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – penalizou-se a platéia.

Márcia enxugou uma lágrima no canto dos olhos.

– O principal problema é com a minha caçula! – Molly sacudiu a menina seqüelada no colo. – Ela precisa de um transplante de cérebro! E a única operação que nós temos como pagar envolve furar o crânio dela com o tubo de uma caneta BIC para dar uma ventilada nas têmporas!

– Isso é muito, muito trágico! – Márcia mordeu o lábio inferior. – Quem foi o pilantra que ofereceu esse procedimento absurdo?

– Foi a Dra. Phalange, há alguns minutos, nos bastidores!

Márcia fez cara de criança-pega-com-a-mão-no-pote-de-biscoito-antes-do-jantar, mas logo tratou de disfarçar.

– Quem se importa com o nome do médico, não é mesmo? O mais importante é o recadinho que a Ana vai dar pra gente, agora!

* * *

– Baby Machine! – gritou Ana, mulher de melenas louras (tingidas, é claro) e nariz de batata. – É a solução para você que está desempregada! Agora vai poder costurar pra fora! É o passatempo para você, sua desocupada, que fica aí, o dia todo coçando, vendo o programa da Márcia.

Nesse momento, Márcia levantou a sobrancelha, cabreira.

– Muito obrigada, Ana! – a apresentadora falou num tom claramente hostil.

– Espere! Ainda não terminei!

– Terminou sim!

– Mas ainda não falei de como as encalhadas podem aproveitar o formato de bebê da Baby Machine para fingir que tem um filho! E aí, ia aproveitar para vender a máquina de fazer fraldas por um preço promocional!

– Produção, por favor! – Márcia estalou os dedos. – Retire essa baderneira daqui, pois não?

* * *

Enquanto os seguranças do programa arrastavam Ana e a Baby Machine à força e as arremessavam no terreno baldio atrás do estúdio, Márcia dava continuidade ao programa.

– Voltemos ao problema de sua filha, Molly! Temos aqui conosco o Laboratório Unigen, responsável pela avaliação encefálica de Gina! Dr. Roberto! Fale-nos! Qual foi o resultado?

– Bem, Márcia... – respondeu um senhor moreno de terno, no início de seus quarenta anos. – Nós realizamos uma bateria de testes e exames. Eletroencefalogramas, Tomografias Computadorizadas, Chapas de Raios X, de Raios  e de Raios , Testes de Psicomotricidade, de Resposta Reflexiva, de Q.I., de Coordenação Motora e o último teste da revista Capricho para saber se ela combina com o gatinho em que está de olho!

– Como podem ver, não há Laboratório mais completo que o Unigen! E o resultado, Dr. Roberto?

– Infelizmente, Virgínia Weasley foi reprovada em todos os testes!

– Até no de Q.I.? – chocou-se Márcia.

– Deu negativo o Q.I. dela! É o primeiro caso na história da ciência!

– Então ela vai precisar de um transplante de cérebro?

– Na verdade, Márcia. Descobrimos que a pequena Gina é um caso raro! Ela tem, no lugar do cérebro, uma imensa bola de manteiga!

– OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – chocou-se a platéia.

Molly começou a chorar.

– Não se preocupe, Molly! A Produção está entrando em contato com um especialista em Medicina dos Laticínios para tratar da sua caçula. Enquanto isso, por que não damos seqüência ao caso?

Molly indicou que sim com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

– Você também tem problemas com seus filhos gêmeos, não é? FRED! JORGE! ENTREM, POR FAVOR!

Os gêmeos surgiram no estúdio e se sentaram ao lado da mãe e da irmã, que se contorcia.

– O que foi que nós aprontamos dessa vez, mãe? – perguntou Jorge.

– É isso aí! – concordou Fred. – Por que você fez a gente vir aqui?

– Compartilhe com o Brasil, Molly! – acrescentou Márcia. – Por que você trouxe seus filhos aqui?

– Eles não têm estudo, Márcia! Ficam fazendo zona pela casa, explodindo a cozinha com poções malucas, passando cocô na parede... E o pior é que não têm fundo esse diabo desses meninos! Vão lá na hora do jantar e comem que nem uns cavalos! Depois, de madrugada, eles vão ao que restou da cozinha e _alimpam _a geladeira! Assim não dá! E o pai deles trabalhando que nem condenado! Vai morrer! Vai falir aquele meu marido!

– E o que você quer fazer, Molly? Quer dar um sumiço neles? – perguntou Márcia, exibindo um olhar de justiceira.

Molly concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto chorava copiosamente.

– MÃE! ESTÁ LOUCA? – perguntou Jorge, sendo agarrado por um dos enormes seguranças da produção.

– EI! A GENTE NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE SE DEFENDER, NÃO? – gritou Fred, ao ser agarrado pela cintura por outro segurança.

– IH, FORA! IH, FORA! IH, FORA! IH, FORA! – a platéia fez coro.

Os garotos se debateram exaustivamente (o que não fez muita diferença, vide a clara discrepância entre os seguranças da Produção da Márcia, que rivalizavam com Hagrid, e os gêmeos), mas acabaram sendo levados para um, ahn, _passeio_ rumo ao mato escuro mais próximo.

– Parece que ao menos uma parcela do caso já foi resolvida! – Márcia anunciou sorridente. E acrescentou ao ver a velharia começara se aprumar para aplaudir – Mas ainda é cedo para nos animarmos! Vamos dar continuidade ao caso!

– Sabe o que é, Márcia! É o meu Roniquinho! Ele anda tão estranho, ultimamente...

– Vocês se lembram do Rony, telespectadores e leitores? – Márcia rodopiou, jogando os cabelos e parando diante da câmera nº 7. – Aquele menino ruivo que estava no caso anterior, chupando o pescoço de seu melhor amigo Harry Potter? Pois é ele mesmo! E ele está pronto para voltar ao Estúdio! RONY! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

Rony entrou desmunhecando e suspirando. Sentou-se cruzando as pernas e apoiando as mãos em cima do joelho.

– Rony, o que está havendo? – perguntaram Márcia e Molly simultaneamente.

– Sabe o que é Márcia? Eu vivia com ciúmes da Mary Sue com o Harry! Até que um dia eu percebi que eu amava O HARRY e não a Mary Sue!

– OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – chocou-se a platéia.

– Ah... Emboiolou! É isso? – Perguntou a Márcia.

– NÃO! – gritou Molly. – Filho meu não é viado! Ele só pode estar possuído por um espírito maligno!

– Será? Estamos aqui no Estúdio com o Padre Querêncio de Ataulfo, especialista em exorcismos! – Márcia lançou um olhar para a câmera nº 3. – E ainda estamos no aguardo pelo especialista em Medicina dos Laticínios! Queremos ajudar a pobre e descerebrada Gina!

Márcia aproximou-se de um senhor de seus setenta anos, de batina, um grande par de óculos no rosto, que o faziam parecer um abelhão.

– Diga, lá! Padre! – falou a loura. – É espírito, ou é boiola?

– Olha, Márcia! Sinceramente. – O Padre Querêncio tomou ar. – Se fosse possessão, eu, com a minha experiência, já tinha dado jeito! Esse é traveco, mesmo!

– OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – chocou-se a platéia.

– MENTIRA! – gritou Molly. – Quem é você, seu padreco, para vir falar do meu filho! Nem o conhece o meu Rony!

– Não sou Rony! – o ruivo botou as mãos nas cadeiras. – Agora sou Verônica!

– Peraê! – interrompeu Márcia, fazendo-se de boba. – É Rony, mas quer ser Verônica? Por que Verônica? Não estou entendendo esse caso!

– SEU NOME NÃO È VERÔNICA! – gritou Molly. – arremessando a débil Gina longe.

– Essa boiolagem surgiu de onde? – perguntou uma das acompanhantes da platéia, a quem Márcia deu voz com um microfone. – Você por acaso foi criado pela sua avó?

A pergunta gerou protestos entre a velha guarda. Márcia retomou a ordem com um grito:

– PÁRA TUDO!

Silêncio absoluto se fez.

– FIZEMOS UM AVANÇO NO CASO DE GINA WEASLEY!

– ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! – a platéia bateu palmas.

– E temos um convidado muito especial! JEAN CLAUDE VAN DAMME! ENTRE POR FAVOR!

O ex-astro Hollywoodiano surgiu trajando uma roupa incrivelmente cafona que podia rivalizar até mesmo com o cantor Daniel, o ápice do brega, no Brasil. Sentou-se ao lado de Rony, que parecia deveras animado em ter o astro-sarado assim tão perto.

– E, então Jean Claude? – inquiriu Márcia; de novo o olhar compenetrado. – O que você pode fazer para ajudar?

– Bem, Márcia... – explicou o ex-astro. – Desde o fracasso da seqüência de Soldado Universal, eu não consigo arrumar emprego em Hollywood. Aí tentei me arrumar em Hong Kong, mas eles me acharam muito baixinho... Aí tentei um troco como dublê em seriados japoneses Super Sentai...

– Super Sentai?

– É... Tipo Power Rangers e Jaspion!

– OK! Continue...

– Mas isso também não deu certo, porque eu precisava gravar usando uns capacetes e aí ninguém ia saber que era eu fantasiado... Então abandonei isso tudo e me lancei numa nova carreira!

– E é essa nova carreira que o trouxe aqui?

– Sim, sim! Agora eu vivo peregrinando pelo mundo benzendo crianças tortas!

– Nossa... Mas ele é tããããããão altruísta... – Rony começou a se assanhar para cima de Van Damme.

– Um especialista em benzer crianças tortas é demais até para o meu programa! – Márcia, perplexa, deixou escapar um desabafo.

– Mas tem um porém!

– Ah, sim! – Márcia pegou um papel de uma das contra-regras. – Quer dizer, então, que há exigências a serem cumpridas antes de você benzer a menina?

– Exatamente!

– Você quer que uma popozuda dance para você e uma pepita de ouro, é isso?

– Exatamente!

– Escuta aqui, colega! – Márcia colocou a mão nas cadeiras – Você tá achando que tá onde? Na casa da Mãe Joana? No programa do João Kléber? Ou, pior ainda, naquele programa horroroso que o Wagner Montes apresenta na CNT?

– _No gold, no blessing! No_ popozudas,_ no blessing!_ – Jean Claude foi taxativo!

– Produção, por favor, fora com esse pilantra daqui! Aqui já basto eu, lucrando com a desgraça alheia!

Enquanto Jean Claude Van Damme trocava sopapos com os seguranças, Márcia virou-se para a câmera nº12:

– Mas nem todos são aproveitadores! Vejam só vocês! Está na linha conosco um especialista em Medicina dos Laticínios que pode falar um pouco conosco sobre a bola de manteiga incrustada no crânio de Gina Weasley. Diga lá, Doutor!

– Bem... O caso de Gina é claramente caso para uma cirurgia simples. Basta uma caneta BIC...

– Espere um pouco! – interrompeu Márcia, reconhecendo a voz. – Dra. Phalange! É você?

Tu-Tu-Tu... Tu-Tu-Tu...

– Desligou na minha cara, aquela pilantra! – Márcia mais uma vez virou-se para outra câmera. Dessa vez a nº 2. – Bem, infelizmente, esse é todo o tempo que temos! Tenho que entregar o programa agora, que o Cabrini já está no ponto para começar o "Cidade Alerta".

E, ao som ensurdecedor de palmas entusiasmadas, Márcia se despediu:

– Até a próxima, com mais um A HORA DA VERDADE!


End file.
